If everyone cared
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Ecrit pour le challenge Thirtyforthree sur livejournal. 30 one shot sur RanxShinichixShiho.
1. 1: Hidden

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Avertissement : Pour éviter tout malentendu, ces trente one-shot ne mettrons pas en scène un triangle amoureux mais bel et bien une relation polygame entre leurs trois personnages principaux. Donc, si le thème vous gêne, pour une raison ou une autre, arrêtez votre lecture dès maintenant. Oh, et le premier d'entre eux contient des spoilers pour les tomes du manga qui n'ont pas encore été publiés en France au moment de sa mise en ligne, estimez-vous prévenu.

_Ces trente histoires sont dédiées à Dagron et Socchan, elles savent pourquoi._

**Thème 1 : Hidden**

Ran jeta quelques coup d'oeils paniqués autour d'elle tout en s'efforçant de maîtriser la peur qui l'avait envahi depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait eu beau refermer la porte du jardin de Shinichi de la manière la plus délicate possible, le léger grincement produit par son geste pouvait avoir été suffisant pour la trahir. Peut-être aurait-elle du la laisser entrouverte ? Non, le vent aurait pu se lever et la refermer brusquement dans un claquement sonore qui aurait instantanément révélé sa présence à Shinichi.

Shinichi, il était réapparu dans sa vie aussi brusquement qu'il s'en était éclipsé il y a quelques mois et aucune explication vraiment satisfaisante n'avait accompagné sa disparition comme son retour. C'était pour cette raison que la jeune femme avait préféré modérer son enthousiasme et s'était préparé mentalement à l'éventualité que son ami soit amené à tout abandonner pour partir du jour au lendemain une seconde fois. Une inquiétude qui devait également ronger Shinichi, en tout cas si on en jugeait à la manière dont son comportement avait évolué depuis son retour.

Oh certes, il était devenu beaucoup plus attentionné avec elle, il passait à présent plus de temps à l'écouter qu'à débiter sans cesse ses exploits et sa passion pour Sherlock Holmes, il avait beaucoup plus de facilité à trouver un moment de libre à lui consacrer, mais pourtant… Pourtant une barrière s'était installée entre eux. Une barrière ténue, qui n'était visible qu'à des signes que la jeune femme aurait eu du mal à percevoir quelques mois auparavant.

Elle était visible dans les yeux du détective lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour rentrer dans leurs domiciles respectifs. Des yeux dans lesquels Ran lisait toujours une inquiétude que dissimulait mal le sourire de son ami. Chaque fois que Shinichi lui disait au revoir dans ses moments là, elle avait l'impression d'entendre un adieu.

Et puis il y avait ces autres moments, ceux où elle voyait son ami serrer brusquement le poing d'un air déterminé avant de se tourner vers elle avec une expression brusquement sérieuse qui la faisait presque frissonner. Mais cela ne durait que quelques instants, le détective finissait toujours par refermer la bouche et baisser les yeux d'un air de chien battu, comme si certains mots resté bloqués au fond de sa gorge et refusait désespérément d'en sortir. Ran avait bien essayé de l'aider à faire ressortir ce qu'il tentait de garder au fond de lui et qui le rongeait jour après jour, mais chacune de ses tentatives s'était soldés par un échec. Shinichi se refermait sur lui-même ou marmonnait des futilités qui ne pouvaient pas justifier son attitude, et si elle faisait mine d'insister, cela finissait toujours par dégénérer en une dispute qui ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus le malaise qui s'était établi entre eux.

Une autre scène de ce genre venait de se produire il y a quelques minutes à peine, même si elle venait de connaître un dénouement différent de ceux des autres fois. Le téléphone portable du lycéen avait sonné le glas de la résolution qui s'était emparé de lui l'instant d'avant. Et même si l'appel n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes, la lueur de panique qu'il avait instantanément fait briller dans le regard de son ami n'avait pas manqué d'interpeller Ran. Malheureusement, elle n'eût guère le temps de l'interroger là-dessus, le détective avait mis fin à ses interrogations avant même qu'elles ne commencent.

Une affaire de dernière minute à régler lui avait-il dit. Rien de vraiment important, il n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait le moindre effort pour paraître convaincu par ce mensonge mais ils n'avaient rien fait non plus pour le dissiper.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu son amie lui tourner le dos pour se précipiter vers sa maison en courant, Ran avait été tétanisé par une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Ce malaise, le même que celui qu'elle avait ressenti plusieurs mois auparavant dans ce parc d'attraction, lorsqu'elle avait vu son ami d'enfance s'éloigner d'elle en lui disant au revoir. Cette même intuition qui lui murmurait que si elle le laissait partir, elle ne le reverrait plus…

Cette fois encore la jeune femme n'eût pas la force de retenir son ami, mais elle eût néanmoins suffisamment de résolution pour ne pas commettre la même erreur deux fois et le suivre au lieu de rentrer tristement chez elle.

Plus question de reculer, elle suivrait son intuition jusqu'au bout, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter par la suite.

Après s'être rapproché discrètement de la maison en se mettant à couvert derrière les arbres du jardin, la lycéenne avala sa salive en se préparant à ouvrir discrètement la porte de la demeure. Mais une voix qui ne lui était que trop familière se mit à résonner quelques mètres plus loin, lui permettant de comprendre que celui qu'elle cherchait se trouvait non pas à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur de la propriété. Se guidant au son de cette voix que faisait vibrer la colère, l'amie d'enfance du détective se rapprocha de sa source et se permit de jeter un coup d'œil discret tandis qu'elle demeurait dissimulé derrière l'un des angles de la demeure.

Shinichi, il était là, lui tournant le dos pour faire face à une inconnue. Une inconnue ? Non, même si elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré auparavant, cette jeune femme qui subissait les remontrances du détective avec un petit sourire amusée n'en était pas moins étrangement familière à Ran.

Cette chevelure blonde qui prenait des reflets légèrement écarlates à la lumière du soleil, ce regard désabusé, ce petit sourire aussi sarcastique qu'affectueux, autant d'éléments qui refusait de s'emboîter dans la conscience de la jeune femme. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'une vérité douloureuse se dissimulait à la lisière de sa conscience, une vérité qu'elle désirait connaître tout en étant certaine qu'elle voudrait tout faire pour l'oublier par la suite.

Ses soupçons qu'elle avait eus à plusieurs reprises sur les véritables raisons de l'absence de Shinichi, se pouvait-il qu'ils s'avèrent finalement justifiés ?

Que fallait-il faire ? Rester ici et voir ses espérances brisées ou s'éloigner discrètement pour vivre dans le doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Mieux valait une vérité douloureuse à une existence passée dans le mensonge et l'incertitude. Elle ne se déroberait pas, contrairement à quelqu'un qui allait bientôt devoir faire face à ses responsabilités.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une question que je pourrai parfaitement te retourner, Kudo. Pourquoi devrai-je rester plus longtemps ? L'organisation n'existe plus alors tu n'as plus à me protéger, tout porte à croire que l'antidote que j'ai conçu est permanent, je ne te dois donc plus rien. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi et je n'ai plus besoin de toi, il n'y a donc plus rien pour me retenir ici, non ? »

Shinichi ne prononça pas un seul mot pour la contredire mais la désapprobation qui se lisait dans son regard rendait toute parole superflue.

« Avec toutes les informations que nous avons recueilli ensemble dans leur base de données, le FBI a largement assez de preuves contre l'organisation pour que mon témoignage leur sois totalement inutile pour les inculper. Et dans la mesure où ils t'ont donné accès à ses mêmes informations, la situation entre nous est définitivement inversée. Si l'un de nous deux peut dissimuler à l'autres certains des secrets de nos vieux amis, ce n'est certainement plus moi. Si tu as encore une raison valable pour me retenir auprès de toi, je serais bien curieuse de l'entendre. »

« Peux-tu être certaine que tout les membres de l'organisation sont derrière les barreaux ? Non, tu ne le peux pas, et moi non plus. Certains ont pu passer entre les mailles du filet, peut-être ont-ils eu le temps de détruire les informations les concernant avant que nous ne mettions la main dessus, peut-être qu'une partie de ceux que nous avons arrêté ont déjà réussi à s'échapper pendant que nous parlons… »

Le seul résultat visible des mises en garde du détective fût d'élargir légèrement le pli moqueur des lèvres de son interlocutrice.

« Dans ce cas, je leur souhaite bien du plaisir. Passer son temps à vivre dans la crainte d'être retrouvé par ceux qui vous traquent, voir leurs ombres à chaque coin de rue et leurs regards dans les yeux de chaque passant, ne pas avoir le droit de vivre dans un foyer mais passer son temps à fuir en permanence, voilà le sort qui les attend dans les mois ou les années à venir. Ne t'inquiètent pas trop pour eux, Kudo, même si le FBI ne met jamais la main dessus, ils contempleront le monde à travers les barreaux d'une prison jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Je parle par expérience. »

« Et si au lieu de fuir, ils décidaient de se venger de ceux qui avaient contribué à leur chute ? En commençant par toi et moi ? Qui sait s'ils s'arrêteront à nous d'ailleurs, peut-être commenceront-ils par s'attaquer à nos proches pour mieux prolonger notre agonie… »

Une lueur d'étonnement brilla dans les yeux de l'inconnue avant de faire place à l'amusement tandis qu'elle portait la main à son menton dans une expression pensive.

« C'est tout de même ironique. Lorsque l'organisation existait encore, ce genre de considérations ne t'effleurait que très légèrement, et à présent qu'elle est détruite, ce n'est plus moi qui continue de vivre dans leur ombre… »

« Je t'ai promis de te protéger d'eux, non ? Et pour ma part, ce que je trouve ironique, c'est qu'après tout ces mois passé dans le fatalisme, tu te mette à avoir un comportement que tu aurais toi-même qualifié de stupide et suicidaire si je l'avais eu quelques mois plus tôt. »

« Alors c'est donc ça. Mon brave chevalier servant a encore besoin de sa demoiselle en détresse pour assurer le beau rôle ? Kudo, c'est toi-même qui m'as dit d'affronter mes problèmes au lieu de passer mon temps à les fuir. J'en aie plus qu'assez de passer mon temps à survivre alors que je voudrais simplement vivre tout court. »

« Peut-être bien que tu n'auras guère le temps de vivre bien longtemps si tu t'obstine à faire ce que tu m'as reproché tout ces mois, les prendre à la légère. »

Les lèvres de la métisse s'entrouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper un soupir de lassitude.

« Possible. Et même probable. Tu vois, je ne fais même pas l'effort d'essayer de te contredire. Mais l'essentiel pour moi, vois-tu, c'est que même s'ils me retrouvent, les derniers moments de ma vie, je les aurais passé en liberté. Toute mon existence, ils m'ont tenu en leur pouvoir en me maintenant dans la peur, et ils ont continué de le faire même après que je me soit échappée de leur emprise. Maintenant, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai plus peur, est ce que tu comprends cela ? Quel que soit le dénouement de l'histoire, j'aurais finalement gagné face à eux. »

Une bulle de silence enveloppa les deux acteurs de la scène et sa spectatrice invisible avant d'éclater face aux paroles incisives du détective.

« Quoi que tu en pense, tu continue à fuir. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tranquillement t'asseoir à côté de cette bombe à retardement à attendre qu'elle explose ? Est-ce que tu aurais oublié ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que tu as agi de cette façon ? »

« Non, Kudo, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Tu m'as agrippé par la main, m'a forcé à sortir de ce bus au risque d'y mourir avec moi, et ensuite tu as pris la peine de me dire que fuir ne me mènerait nul part. Tu avais parfaitement le droit d'agir de cette façon parce que ce n'était pas seulement mon avenir que je m'apprêtais à détruire mais aussi une partie du tien. Mais à présent, je ne te dois plus rien, ma vie n'est plus lié à la tienne, elle m'appartient pleinement et je suis libre d'en faire ce que bon me semble. Et quand bien même je te donnerais l'impression de la gâcher, tu n'as plus aucun droit de me forcer à agir autrement. »

Ran n'avait même pas besoin de regarder pour sentir la tension qui s'était établi entre les deux adolescents, l'irritation qui faisait vibrer leur voix respectives était pratiquement palpable.

« Soit, si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais tu as encore des responsabilités auquel tu dois faire face avant ça !»

« Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir lesquels maintenant que… »

La jeune femme s'interrompît avant d'adresser au détective un sourire qui était plus désabusée que moqueur.

« Oh je vois. A présent que notre ennemi commun est neutralisé et que tu as obtenu tout ce que tu voulais de moi, la trêve entre le détective et la criminelle va finalement s'achever. Il est temps pour cette dernière de payer pour tous les crimes qu'elle a commis pour eux, c'est cela ? »

Shinichi serra le poing pour évacuer sa colère tandis que son interlocutrice continuait de le fixer avec une expression provocatrice en tendant ses poignets pour qu'il puisse y passer d'hypothétiques menottes. Entrouvrant la bouche pour faire comprendre sa façon de penser à celle qui lui faisait face, le lycéen finit par la refermer dans un soupir. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à remarquer la mélancolie qui illuminait les yeux surmontant le sourire narquois qui lui était décoché par la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu pense vraiment que j'ai déjà envisagé de te livrer à la justice ? Est ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses après tout ces mois ? »

« J'ai toujours su que tôt ou tard, je devrais bien faire face à mes responsabilités, même si je pensait qu'elle m'apparaîtraient sous le visage de Gin plutôt que le tien. »

« je réitère ma question. Est ce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai envisagé sérieusement de t'envoyer derrière les barreaux ? »

« Tu as bien convaincu ton idole d'aller se livrer à la police pour ce que j'en sait, non ? Ton admiration et ton affection pour lui n'ont pas pesé bien lourd dans la balance, pourquoi devrais-je m'attendre à un traitement de faveur ? Surtout que contrairement à moi, Ray Curtis n'avait qu'un seul mort sur la conscience. »

Même s'il baissa les yeux face à celle qui venait de lui remémorer une de ses victoires les plus amères, le détective trouva très vite la force d'affronter de nouveau son regard.

« La comparaison n'a aucun sens. Ray avait le choix, c'est de sa propre volonté qu'il s'est enfoncé dans la drogue et qu'il est allé jusqu'au meurtre… »

« Sous-entendrais-tu que je n'ai pas eu le choix de mon côté ? »

« Tu as eu le choix. Le choix d'inscrire mon décès sur le rapport que te réclamais l'organisation sur Shinichi Kudo, le choix d'interrompre tes recherches, le choix de créer cet antidote, le choix d'aller réclamer à Vermouth de m'épargner et de garder le secret sur ma survie…»

Baissant les bras d'un geste résigné, la scientifique conserva néanmoins son sourire attristé.

« Je n'ai pas interrompu mes recherches pour des considérations humanistes mais parce que l'organisation n'a pas respecté sa part du contrat et a assassiné ma seule famille. Si j'étais prête à me livrer à Vermouth, c'était avant tout parce que j'étais fatigué de vivre dans la peur et que je voulais en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je lui aie demandé de t'épargner ? Je n'avais rien à perdre à essayer, et cela ne m'excuse pas plus que le fait d'avoir accompli mes crimes pour la survie d'une innocente ne peut les effacer. L'antidote ? Voyons, Kudo, c'était quand même la moindre des choses que je t'en fasse cadeau. C'est bien aimable à toi de me trouver des circonstances atténuantes, mais elles sonnent creuses à mes propres oreilles. »

« C'est bien plus facile pour toi de te complaire dans ta culpabilité, hein ? Plus facile que d'aller de l'avant, je suppose ? »

La pique du jeune homme n'eût d'autres résultats que de susciter un haussement d'épaules de son interlocutrice.

« Tu peux voir les choses comme ça si tu préfère, je me moque de te convaincre ou non. Et de toutes manières, Kudo, ce n'est pas à toi de décider si j'ai racheté mes crimes ou non. A moins que tu n'aies décidé de te substituer à la loi et de rendre le verdict à la place des juges ? Je trouve ça légèrement déplacé pour quelqu'un qui se prétend l'héritier de Sherlock Holmes. »

« Si tu connaissait Sherlock Holmes aussi bien que moi, tu comprendrais que je suis bel et bien son héritier en agissant avec toi comme je le fait, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois d'humeur à discuter de mon détective préféré, non ? »

Portant la main vers son visage pour écarter une des mèches de cheveux soulevés par le vent, la scientifique secoua doucement la tête.

« Non effectivement, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et de toutes manières, ce que toi ou Sherlock Holmes pouvait penser de ma situation n'a aucune importance. Tu n'es pas la loi, Kudo, juste quelqu'un qui a choisi de consacrer sa vie à la défendre. Si jamais il te venait à l'idée de m'aider à m'y échapper, cela fera de toi le complice d'une criminelle, et cela me donne une raison de plus de ne pas rester auprès de toi. De ce point de vue, autant nous faire nos adieux dès maintenant. »

Au moment même où la jeune femme s'apprêta à tourner le dos au détective celui-ci s'empressa de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparait pour refermer sa main sur son poignet.

« Il va falloir te trouver une meilleure excuse pour t'enfuir. De qui est ce que j'aurais besoin de te protéger, en dehors des derniers membres de l'organisation ? »

Ecarquillant les yeux face au regard déterminé du lycéen, la scientifique finît néanmoins par se ressaisir, sans avoir pour autant la force d'arracher sa main à son étreinte.

« Il est vrai que la police japonaise ne sait pratiquement rien de l'organisation mais le FBI ? A présent, je n'ai plus rien pour leur racheter ma liberté. Je te l'ai dit, non ? L'organisation étant détruite, aucune des informations que je pourrais leur fournir ne pourrait leur être utile, et ils ont accumulés assez de preuves pour se passer de mon témoignage. Pour quelle raison me laisseraient-ils en paix ? La CIA ? Oh je suppose qu'ils ne demanderaient rien de mieux que de forcer le FBI à fermer les yeux sur mes crimes, mais ils ne le feront qu'en échange d'une seule chose. Que je leur donne le résultat des recherches que j'ai menés pour mes ex-employeurs. Peut-être même exigeront-ils aussi que je les poursuive pour eux. N'oublions pas que s'ils ont infiltrés le syndicat, c'était avant tout pour s'emparer des travaux de mes parents. »

Le regard de la jeune femme fût plus glacial que jamais quand elle planta ses yeux droit dans ceux du détective qui la tenait en son emprise.

« Et plus jamais on ne me verra vendre mon âme pour une liberté illusoire. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. Je veillerais personnellement à emporter dans ma tombe ces maudites recherches qui ont été à l'origine de tant de morts, quand bien même cela impliquerait que je doive m'y précipiter moi-même avant l'heure. »

L'affrontement silencieux entre les deux adolescents se poursuivit une bonne minute avant que l'un d'entre eux ne déclare l'armistice dans un soupir, sans pour autant relâcher sa prisonnière.

« J'ai parlé à Jodie, Akai et James Black, et ils m'ont certifiés que Sherry était considérée comme une affaire classé. Elle a été retrouvée par ses collègues et éliminée, voilà ce qui figurera dans les rapports officiels. De plus, les noms Shiho Miyano et Haibara ne se retrouveront dans aucun des dossiers qu'ils fourniront à la justice. Quant à la CIA…Nous nous sommes arrangés avec Rena, elle certifiera à ses employeurs que l'organisation a préféré faire disparaître toutes les données concernant l'apotoxine plutôt que de les laisser tomber entre les mains de leurs ennemis. »

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme fût incapable de dissimuler la surprise suscitée par les paroles du détective. Mais son visage garda néanmoins une expression sceptique lorsqu'elle fût parvenu à se ressaisir.

« Si c'était cela qui te poussait à vouloir quitter le pays, alors dis-toi que tu n'en a plus besoin. Quand à l'organisation… Même du temps où elle existait encore, tu me jugeait plus apte que le FBI à te protéger d'eux, non ? Alors s'il te plaît, reste encore ici un moment, le temps pour moi d'aider Jodie et Akai à régler définitivement cette affaire. »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de me protéger plus longtemps. Et de toutes manières, j'avais d'autres raisons de m'en aller et plus aucune de rester. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, et je veux te prouver que je n'ai plus besoin de toi… »

Les paroles de la scientifique étaient loin de contenir la fermeté qu'elle aurait voulu leur donner, Shinichi comme Ran n'eurent aucune mal à le percevoir.

« Miyano...Non, Shiho. J'ai encore besoin de toi, alors même si tu estimes pouvoir te passer de mon aide… »

Celle qui venait d'entendre à nouveau son prénom pour la première fois depuis des mois écarquilla les yeux, autant devant la familiarité dont faisait preuve son ami que devant ses paroles et le regard qui les avait illustré.

« Besoin…de moi ? En quoi pourrait-tu encore avoir besoin de moi à présent ? »

Se permettant de jeter un coup d'œil discret depuis sa cachette, Ran eût l'occasion de contempler un spectacle qui ne lui était devenu que trop familier ces derniers jours. La seule différence était qu'elle n'en était plus la spectatrice privilégiée.

« Je…Cet antidote, si jamais il s'avérait que ce soit un échec et que tu n'étais plus là… »

Par cette seule phrase, le détective relâcha toute la tension qu'il avait crée l'instant d'avant, et c'est par un soupir que Shiho brisa le silence qui s'ensuivit.

« C'était donc ça. Pour cette raison que tu voulais me voir rester auprès de toi, pour cette raison que tu ne t'étais toujours pas décidé à… »

Malgré la distance, Ran n'avait aucun mal à lire la déception qui avait brillé dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'ils ne se plissent dans une expression attristée.

« Ecoute, Kudo, je comprend qu'après l'échec du dernier antidote que je t'ai donné, tu aies des raisons de t'inquiéter mais… La dernière fois, il s'agissait d'un antidote temporaire, je t'avais prévenu dès le départ que ses effets ne perdureraient pas éternellement, et tu n'avais pas voulu me croire. Mais celui que je t'ai donné n'a rien à voir. Il a non seulement mis fin aux effets de l'apotoxine mais en a totalement purgé nos corps. J'ai pu mener des tests sur des rats de laboratoire grâce aux échantillons que nous avons récupéré dans le quartier général de l'organisation. Mon antidote a parfaitement fonctionné sur les deux seules souris qui ont survécu à mon poison. Et honnêtement, me connaissant, crois-tu que je l'aurais absorbé moi-même si je n'étais pas sûre de son résultat ? »

Le détective eût un sourire ironique.

« Tu l'as absorbé avant de consentir à me le donner, j'en déduis donc que tu n'étais pas si certaine de son absence totale de risques, non ? »

Shiho détourna la tête pour ne pas laisser son compagnon contempler son irritation.

« Est-ce que j'avais pris la peine de tester l'antidote temporaire avant de te le donner ? Pas que je sache… »

« Qui sait ? Après tout, pendant que j'étais dans cet hôpital, il s'est bien écoulé un laps de temps équivalent au retour temporaire de Shinichi Kudo avant que tu ne me rendes ta visite nocturne. Tu paraissais si certaine que cela ne fonctionnerait pas de manière permanente, tu es arrivée au moment précis où ses effets ont pris fin, et si je me rappelle de ton absence totale de surprise comme du regard que tu as jeté à ta montre, ce n'était certainement pas un hasard. Tu savait exactement combien de temps ses effets dureraient. »

« Pense ce que tu veux, cela n'a aucune importance. De toutes manières, deux semaines se sont écoulés depuis que je l'ai absorbé et c'est toujours Shiho Miyano qui se trouve devant toi. Il me semble que cela démontre amplement que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, non ? »

Conservant toujours la main de la scientifique prisonnière dans la sienne, le détective se déplace légèrement, de manière à faire face au visage qu'elle essayait de mettre hors de sa portée.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'affirmer en toute sincérité qu'il n'y a pas la moindre chance pour que le retour de Shinichi Kudo s'avère n'être une fois de plus que temporaire ? »

Le détective et la criminelle se défièrent du regard pendant quelques instants qui leur semblèrent une éternité.

« Bien sûr que non. Aucun antidote ne peut être parfait, pas plus qu'il ne peut y avoir de poison parfait. Mais si je devais prendre en compte la probabilité infime que mon antidote échoue, et elle est tout juste au dessus de zéro, alors je devrais pratiquement rester auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie à attendre patiemment le jour où ses effets prendront fin, c'est ce que tu exiges de moi ? »

Il s'écoula un décalage de quelques secondes entre le moment où les lèvres du lycéen s'entrouvrirent et celui où il prononça sa réponse, un décalage qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'attendait.

« Non…Bien sûr…Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que…Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'ai effectivement plus rien à exiger de toi.. »

Même s'il se décida enfin à rendre sa liberté de mouvement à son amie, ni Shinichi ni Shiho ne se décidèrent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre pour rétablir une certaine distance entre eux.

« Et le professeur ? Après tout ces mois avec toi, il aura un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'idée de vivre de nouveau seul. Et il a encore besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire respecter son régime...même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais.»

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, le sourire de la scientifique n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la tendresse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, va. En ce moment, il doit être beaucoup trop occupé pour s'inquiéter de mon absence, et cela risque de se prolonger pendant un certain temps… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« En ce moment même, il doit être en train d'apprendre qu'il a invité chez lui une amie d'enfance qu'il n'a revu qu'une seule fois depuis des dizaines d'années. Pour être précis, elle doit être en train de lui apprendre. Oh, et est ce que tu es au courant que la demoiselle en question est célibataire, contrairement à ce que s'imaginais un certain scientifique vieux garçon ?

Il fallût une bonne dizaine de seconde au détective pour donner un sens aux paroles de la scientifique.

« Fusae Campbell ! Ne me dis pas que… »

« C'était une chance que ce brave professeur n'ait jamais pensé à me réclamer le masque qu'il m'avait confectionné pour que je prenne ta place. Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ? Il fonctionne de la même manière que le nœud papillon qui t'a été si souvent utile. »

Shinichi se dissimula les yeux du plat de la main en levant son visage vers le ciel.

« Tu es…vraiment… »

« Estimes-toi plutôt heureux que je ne me sois pas décidé à jouer les entremetteuse avec toi. Du moins, pas encore… »

Le lycéen se tourna instantanément vers la scientifique d'un air horrifié.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de… »

« Il ne tiens qu'à toi de m'épargner cette peine, tu sait. »

Coupé dans son élan par les mots de la jeune femme, Shinichi capitula en détournant de nouveau la tête d'un air renfrogné pour ne plus croiser le regard triomphant de sa meilleur ennemie. Mais l'étincelle de joie qui brillait dans les yeux de la scientifique ne mit que quelques instants à se dissiper tandis que le silence s'installait de nouveau autour d'eux, un silence qu'elle se sentit obligé de meubler.

« Le professeur m'a déjà tant apporté, ce serait bien égoïste de ma part de rester chez lui plus longtemps alors que je n'ai plus besoin de vivre caché. Et même si notre comportement de vieux couple me manquera, il y a une autre métisse bien plus qualifiée que moi pour tenir le rôle de son épouse. Comme tu vois, je n'ai plus vraiment plus rien pour me retenir ici. »

« Ayumi ? Mitsuhiko ? Genta ? »

« Les amis de la petite Haibara ? Ils n'ont aucune raison de vouloir connaître Shiho Miyano, ils préféreraient sans doute revoir leur ancienne amie, qui est partie de l'autre côté de l'océan pacifique, tout comme le petit Conan Edogawa. D'ailleurs, qui sait si ces deux là ne finiront pas par s'y marier ? Ce serait un dénouement parfait pour l'histoire, non ? »

« Sans doute, oui… »

Le silence enveloppa de nouveau les deux acteurs de la scène comme son unique spectatrice. Un entracte qui se prolongea plusieurs minutes et donna à cette dernière l'occasion de faire le point sur la signification du spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister. Les toutes dernières répliques avaient été superflues, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient déjà emboîtées dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et même si quelques zones d'ombres demeuraient, l'ensemble du tableau lui apparaissait à présent de manière claire, trop claire. La vérité sur l'absence de son ami d'enfance, la raison pour laquelle c'était Conan qui était venue la consoler lorsque Shinichi l'avait abandonné dans ce restaurant, l'explication qui rendait cohérente la présence simultanée de Conan et de Shinichi lors de cette pièce de théâtre, les motivations de la criminelle qui avait tenté d'enlever Haibara, la maturité anormale dont avait toujours fait preuve le soi-disant parent éloigné de Shinichi et cette fillette qui s'était installée du jour au lendemain chez le professeur Agasa… Tout cela avait été là, juste devant elle, durant des mois, et elle était pourtant demeurée aveugle, au point de se demander si elle n'avait pas été folle de s'imaginer que Conan et Shinichi avait pu être une seule et même personne.

Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? La réponse était toute simple, elle n'avait pas voulu le voir. Après tout, elle ne se sentait pas terrassé par une vérité qui aurait fait voler en éclat tous ses points de repères en l'espace d'une seconde. Non, elle se sentait curieusement détachée, comme si elle venait juste de mettre la main sur un souvenir d'un événement passé auquel elle n'avait plus songé depuis des années mais qu'elle n'avait pas oublié pour autant. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de se mettre en colère pour tout ces mois de mensonge, tous ces moments intimes, toutes ces confidences qu'elle avait cru partager avec un petit frère et non pas l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui en vouloir alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait depuis longtemps accepté cette vérité… Non, en fait, elle ne l'avait pas seulement acceptée, elle l'avait toujours désirée. C'était tellement plus facile de s'imaginer que Shinichi avait toujours été auprès d'elle que de penser qu'il puisse être en train de l'oublier un peu plus chaque jour, pour ne finalement plus la voir que comme une lointaine amie d'enfance ou une voix qu'il n'entendait que par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone. Ne disait-on pas « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ?

Ran eût un sourire légèrement amusée tandis qu'elle repensait aux soupçons qu'elle avait eu, à toutes ces scènes qu'elle s'était imaginée entre Shinichi et une inconnue qui prenait petit à petit sa place dans le cœur de son ami d'enfance tandis qu'elle n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher. Finalement, elle n'avait pas été si éloignée de la vérité, elle avait bien eu une rivale, même si elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'agir d'une fillette de huit ans. Une rivale ? La lycéenne étouffa un petit rire à cette pensée. Mais plus cette pensée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, moins les réflexions qu'elle y suscitait lui apparaissait comme amusante. Pour le détective, Haibara n'était jamais apparue comme une fillette de huit ans mais comme une adulte, une adulte qui, au cours de ces derniers mois, avait été bien plus proche de Shinichi qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de Conan. D'ailleurs, Sonoko ne lui avait-elle pas chuchoté plusieurs fois à l'oreille qu'en regardant Conan et Ai, elle pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que ces deux là était fait l'un pour l'autre et formerait un couple parfait d'ici quelques années ?

La jeune femme se frappa le front du plat de la main pour évacuer ce genre de pensées. L'instinct soi-disant infaillible de son amie en matière de romance ne l'avait jamais conduit qu'à des échecs quand elle l'avait employé pour mettre la main sur son âme sœur, elle n'avait pas trouvé Makoto, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée. De plus, la remarque de Sonoko ce jour là n'avait pas eu d'autre but que de lui fournir un prétexte pour la taquiner sur sa relation avec son propre ami d'enfance dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse.

Oui, elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir jalouse, si Haibara et Conan avaient paru si intimement lié, c'est parce qu'ils partageaient le même secret et se dissimulaient du même ennemi, si Shinichi avait été si proche de la scientifique, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle détenait la clé lui permettant de regagner son ancienne vie et connaissait mieux que personne ceux qui la lui avait volée. Mais si leur relation se limitait vraiment à cela, alors pourquoi Shinichi cherchait-il à la prolonger alors qu'elle n'avait plus de raison d'être ? La réponse se trouvait dans la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre, parce que le détective estimait que les raisons pour lesquels ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre étaient encore valides. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Shinichi de se sentir encore responsable de celle qu'il avait protégé durant des mois, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non plus d'essayer de se ménager une porte de sortie au cas où sa guérison s'avérerait ne pas être définitive. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs une seconde fois après ce qui s'était passé dans ce restaurant, voilà tout. C'était sans doute la raison de son étrange comportement depuis son retour, il devait être écartelé entre son envie de lui avouer ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire depuis des mois et sa peur de tout perdre de nouveau du jour au lendemain juste après cela. La souffrance d'être auprès de celui qu'elle aimait sans avoir la possibilité de l'aimer ni celle de fuir la triste vérité en faisant semblant de croire que Conan et Shinichi étaient deux personnes distinctes, voilà ce qu'il voulait lui éviter et elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante.

Il était absurde de s'imaginer que son ami d'enfance avait cherché à lui avouer autre chose ces derniers jours. De toutes façons, quel autre chose aurait-il pu essayer de lui avouer sans avoir pour autant la force de le faire ? Quoi d'autres…si ce n'était qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'une autre ?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'adossait contre le mur qui la dissimulait. Pourquoi était-elle si médisante ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas enfin à donner totalement sa confiance à Shinichi ? Sans doute parce que ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné la sienne durant des mois et avait passé son temps à lui mentir…

« J'espérais que tu avais compris… »

Tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de celui qui en était au centre, Ran glissa doucement un œil en dehors de sa cachette en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se dévoiler. Pendant un court instant, elle se sentit coupable de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de son ami sans sa permission, mais après tout, n'avait-il pas agi de cette façon avec elle durant des mois ? Elle ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Compris quoi ? »

« L'antidote, l'organisation… Pour moi, tu ne te limitais pas à ça. Enfin, peut-être que si, au début, mais… »

La scientifique contempla le détective avec une expression aussi attendrie qu'amusée.

« Je l'avais déjà compris, idiot. »

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à comprendre à quel point c'est si difficile pour moi de te voir disparaître totalement de ma vie du jour au lendemain ? »

Shiho écarquilla les yeux un court instant avant de les plisser de nouveaux en un regard moqueur.

« Quoi ? Même plus de fausses excuses ? Que ce soit me protéger des derniers membres de l'organisation ou m'avoir à portée de main au cas très improbable où l'antidote échouerait ? »

Même s'il se retourna pour ne plus faire face à sa compagne, le lycéen ne chercha pas pour autant à réfuter ses accusations, si bien que ce fût à la chimiste de rompre le silence une fois de plus.

« Je suppose que je devrais être touchée par le fait que tu te décides enfin à me reconnaître comme une amie, mais cela me paraît bien superflue, tu sait. Les actes comptent bien plus que les mots pour moi. Le professeur Agasa n'a jamais eu besoin de me dire qu'il avait choisi de me faire confiance malgré mon passé, il me l'a simplement fait comprendre par la manière dont il se comportait tout naturellement avec moi. Non, vraiment, tu n'avais aucun besoin de me dire que j'étais devenue une amie pour toi…»

« Si tu l'avais déjà compris, alors pourquoi as-tu décidé de quitter si soudainement ce pays ? La seule explication qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est que tu n'avais rien ni personne pour t'y retenir maintenant que l'organisation est détruite et que tu m'as donné cet antidote. »

La chimiste soupira en faisant mine de se désintéresser de son compagnon pour s'abandonner à la contemplation d'un nuage qui passait au dessus de la demeure, la recouvrant de son ombre.

« Que nous devenions amis alors que nous partagions la même cellule et que nous avions à nous soutenir mutuellement, cela me paraissait normal. Mais que nous le demeurions après que les murs de notre prison se soient enfin écroulés, j'avais plus de mal à le croire. Je pensait que chacun d'entre nous s'en irait de son côté après que nous nous soyons mutuellement souhaités bonne chance dans notre nouvelle existence. Cela me paraissait être un dénouement logique. Je ne m'imaginais vraiment pas que tu finirais par me considérer comme une partie importante de ta vie… »

« Tu peux voir que tu te trompais. Alors pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas de rester ? Plutôt que de partir dans deux directions différentes, peut-être que nous pourrions continuer de marcher côte à côte ? Si tu te sens coupable de continuer à vivre chez le professeur, tu pourrais t'installer temporairement chez moi en attendant de te trouver ton propre domicile… »

Haussant un sourcil devant la proposition du détective comme le sourire chaleureux qui l'avait illustré, la scientifique se mura dans une expression énigmatique tandis qu'elle fixait de nouveau son interlocuteur.

« C'est bien aimable de ta part, mais est ce que tu as pensé à Ran et la manière dont elle réagirait à cette situation ? Elle serait tout à fait en droit de se poser des questions et un malentendu est si vite arrivé. »

« Si je prends la peine de lui expliquer ta situation… »

« La lui expliquer dans les moindres détails ? »

Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air gêné, Shinichi se mit à examiner ses chaussures avec le même intérêt qu'il aurait porté à un indice essentiel dans une affaire de meurtre.

« Peut-être pas dans les moindre détails, mais en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur… »

« Admettons, mais j'imagine quand même que Ran se passerait bien d'une co-locataire dans son domicile conjugal, non ? Même si elle aurait trop bon cœur pour me le dire, je me sentirais comme une intruse venue troubler l'intimité d'un couple qui ne demandait rien de mieux que de pouvoir enfin passer quelques moments seul après des mois de séparation. »

« Je t'ai bien dit que la situation ne serait que provisoire, non ? Quand bien même j'aurais déjà fait ma déclaration à Ran, elle ne va pas emménager chez moi du jour au lendemain. Cela nous prendra au moins quelques mois, voir quelques années, pour arriver au stade du mariage. Et elle est parfaitement capable de comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à se sentir jalouse ni à avoir peur de toi parce que nous vivons sous le même toit. »

Tandis que la scientifique s'enfonçait dans le silence en donnant mine de réfléchir à la proposition du lycéen, l'une des deux personnes qui attendait sa réponse se sentit écartelée entre le soulagement et la honte. Le soulagement de constater qu'elle s'était effectivement faite de fausses idées sur la relation entre son ami et la jeune femme, la honte d'avoir eu de pareilles idées l'espace d'un instant et surtout la honte de ne pas parvenir à s'en défaire complètement, même maintenant.

« Navré, Kudo, même si je suis touché par ta proposition, je me vois dans l'obligation de la décliner et de maintenir ma décision. Ceci dit, rassure-toi, ce n'est tout de même pas comme si j'avais prévu de sortir définitivement de ta vie. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de m'installer dans un autre pays que celui-là, je finirais par y revenir bien assez tôt. »

Shinichi ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa déception comme son scepticisme vis-à-vis des deniers mots de la chimiste.

« Soit, je respecterai ton choix. Mais est ce que ce serait trop exiger de toi que de te demander les raisons qui te poussent à prendre cette décision ? »

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que la scientifique ne daigne accorder une réponse ou même seulement un regard à celui à son interlocuteur.

« Eh bien puisque tu insistes tellement et que je n'aurais sans doute pas d'autres moyens de te faire comprendre… »

Franchissant en quelques pas la distance qui la séparait du détective hébété, l'ex-criminelle l'agrippa fermement par le col de son uniforme scolaire avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce retournement de situation fût tellement inattendu que Ran et Shinichi demeurèrent tout deux figés par la stupeur et n'eurent pas d'autre réaction dans un premier temps que d'écarquiller simultanément les yeux. La brusque proximité entre les deux adolescents ne perdura cependant qu'un court instant, la scientifique n'avait fait qu'effleurer le seuil qu'elle s'était interdite de franchir.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus explicite, non ? Et de toutes manières, je pense que Ran m'en voudrait beaucoup si je me le permettais. »

Shinichi demeura hébété face au visage qui demeurait à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, une distance qui était à la fois trop courte et trop longue à son goût.

« Je...Tu...Depuis combien de temps ? »

La chimiste se mit à sourire, autant devant la déconfiture de sa victime que devant une question qui lui paraissait futile.

« Quel importance ? Je crois que je l'ignore moi-même alors tu peux attribuer à cela le commencement qui te convient le mieux. Que ce soit le moment où un petit garçon m'a soulevé sur son dos pour me sortir du sous-sol d'un hôtel en flamme, celui où il a stupidement risqué sa vie pour m'extirper de force d'un bus sur le point d'exploser, celui où il m'a gentiment prêté sa casquette pour me dissimuler les cheveux…Comme je te l'ai dit, quel importance cela peut-il avoir ? La seule chose qui compte, c'est que j'ai fini par en prendre conscience… »

S'écartant doucement du détective qu'elle avait réduit au silence, la chimiste tourna le dos à sa victime sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

« Je suppose qu'à présent, tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter ta proposition ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de prendre une certaine distance avec toi ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de m'habituer à vivre sans toi ? Cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pourrons jamais devenir amis, bien sûr. Juste que j'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que nous sommes juste amis. »

Même s'il commença à lever le bras vers l'épaule de son interlocutrice pour la forcer à lui faire face, le jeune homme s'interrompît lorsqu'elle retourna légèrement son visage vers lui, lui adressant un énième sourire énigmatique.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire souffrir inutilement en m'enfermant dans l'illusion que nous soyons un couple ou que nous puissions le devenir un jour, et je préfère me soustraire à la tentation de goûter un peu plus au fruit défendu. Si je suis réellement une amie pour toi, je pense que tu comprendras parfaitement, non ? »

Les lèvres de la chimiste perdirent leur pli moqueur tandis qu'elles étaient franchies par un soupir.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, de part et d'autre. Lorsque tu te seras enfin décidé à te marier avec Ran, fait-le moi savoir et je reviendrais pour assister à la cérémonie et ainsi ne plus avoir les moyens de croire qu'elle n'a jamais eu lieu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerai les moyens de me prévenir dès que possible. Alors si tu tiens tant que ça à me revoir le plus vite possible, ne tardes pas trop à faire ta proposition à celle que tu aimes… »

Persuadée que la conversation avait réellement pris fin et peu désireuse de faire perdurer sa gêne comme celle de sa victime, Shiho commença à s'éloigner doucement de celui auquel elle tournait le dos, dans les deux sens du terme. Mais elle eût tout juste le temps de ne faire qu'un seul pas avant que le détective ne lui agrippe soudainement la main et ne la force à se retourner pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, tout en y ajoutant quelques intérêts.

Cette fois, ce furent Ran et Shiho qui partagèrent le même étonnement et la même absence de réaction face à l'improvisation d'un des acteurs de la pièce dont elles étaient à la fois actrice et spectatrice. Même celle qui était aux toutes premières loges pour assister à la performance du détective n'eût pas la force de l'encourager à continuer. Et lorsque celui qui avait initié ce coup de théâtre se décida à y mettre fin, celle qui en avait été la victime la plus directe mit une bonne minute à sortir de son égarement, et ce ne fût que pour se borner à répéter une réplique qu'elle avait elle même trouvé sans intérêt quelques minutes plus tôt.

« ..depuis combien de temps ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Ca n'a aucune importance. Moi aussi je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après coup. En fait la seule différence entre nous deux, c'est que je pensai que les choses reviendraient en arrière d'elles même juste avec l'aide du temps. Je ne voulai pas me payer le luxe de la distance, contrairement à toi… »

Même s'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la jeune femme qu'en cet instant, ses pensées ne lui étaient jamais demeurées plus inaccessible, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de combler un peu plus la distance de son propre côté.

« Enfin, j'imagine que tu dois penser que la seule différence réelle, c'est que moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu y mettre fin. »

Fermant les yeux tandis que les mots de son amie d'enfance s'enfonçaient un peu plus profondément dans son cœur, Ran se mordilla les lèvres lorsqu'elle commença à sentir l'humidité qui s'infiltrait entre ses paupières. A quoi bon se plaindre et à quoi bon rester ici plus longtemps ? En un sens, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se serait probablement déjà éclipsée si d'autres mots n'étaient pas venus troubler son univers en miettes, des mots qui n'avaient pas été prononcés par celui qui l'avait fait voler en éclats en l'espace de quelques instants.

« Et Ran ? »

Celle qui venait d'entendre son propre nom demeura figée en plein milieu de sa course, incapable de faire un pas supplémentaire. Le temps sembla suspendu pour les trois protagonistes de la scène avant que celui qui le retenait en otage se décide à lui laisser reprendre son cours.

« Si je te disait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une amie pour moi ? Est-ce que tu me croirais ? En toute sincérité ? »

« Non. »

La réponse de la scientifique n'avait pas mis plus d'un instant à fuser tant elle n'avait fait qu'exprimer une évidence qui, après plusieurs mois à en constater chaque jour la preuve, avait été ancrée en elle aussi fermement que la croyance que le soleil se lèverait une fois de plus le lendemain.

« Et tu aurais raison de ne pas le croire. »

« Oui, ce serait très difficile pour moi d'admettre que tu puisse tirer aussi facilement un trait sur elle, très difficile pour moi de croire que tu ne pourrais pas ressentir la moindre trace de regret ou de culpabilité après ce que tu lui as fait subir tout ces mois, très difficile pour moi de croire que je pourrai représenter pour toi ce qu'elle a si longtemps représenté pour toi…Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Après ce qui s'est passé, c'est encore plus difficile pour moi de croire que l'amour que tu éprouve pour elle soit aussi intense que ce que je pensais, ou en tout cas, que celui que tu éprouve à présent soit aussi intense que celui que je t'ai vu exprimer tout ces mois. Alors à quoi est ce que je dois m'attendre pour celui que tu es censé éprouver pour moi ? »

Plutôt que de dissimuler sa culpabilité en détournant les yeux, le détective préféra les refermer en appuyant doucement son front sur celui de la chimiste.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais… mon amour pour Ran, il n'a pas décru un seul instant durant tout ses mois, bien au contraire. C'est juste qu'à présent, je ne peux plus prétendre en toute sincérité à Ran qu'elle est la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et la seule personne que j'aimerai jamais. »

« Franchement, Kudo…J'imagines bien que ce n'est pas facile de paraître convaincant quand on promet un amour éternel à une femme en venant tout juste de tromper avec elle celle qui avait déjà reçu ce genre de promesse, mais tu pourrais trouver mieux que ça. Dis-moi que ton amour pour Ran a fini par décliner au point que tu pense pouvoir en aimer une autre, dis-moi que tu as cessé d'aimer Ran mais que tu te sens trop coupable vis-à-vis d'elle pour l'admettre, mais ne va surtout pas me prétendre que tu l'aimes comme au premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire face au regard accusateur de celle qu'il continuait de maintenir contre lui, le lycéen se contenta de subir ses reproches tout en renforçant doucement l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur les doigts de sa prisonnière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un soupir effleurer doucement ses lèvres qu'il consentit enfin à relever ses paupières, pour constater que c'était au tour de sa compagne d'avoir baissé les siennes.

« Est-ce que c'est si dur de l'admettre, Kudo ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu à la sainteté, et je serai mal placé pour le faire, mais quitte à trahir Ran, je préfère le faire en face d'elle. Oui, je serai assez cynique et égoïste pour aller jusque là, mais ne va pas me demander de lui mentir. Je ne veux pas revivre le même calvaire qu'avec ma sœur, et même si je t'ai aidé à tromper ton amie d'enfance tout ces mois quand il s'agissait de la protéger de quelque chose de bien plus nocif qu'un adultère, je ne le ferai certainement pas pour quelqu'un qui est incapable d'admettre ses responsabilités. C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureuse et si tu veux que je le reste, alors ne deviens pas le genre de personne que je méprise le plus. Ne va pas t'aviser de devenir comme moi… Je peux admettre que l'amour que tu me donne ne soit pas parfait, je peux acheter mon bonheur au prix d'une trahison, je peux partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui a commit des erreurs, après tout je supporte bien ma propre compagnie, mais il y a une limite à la manière dont je peux trahir celle que tu prétend encore aimer… »

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, la chimiste fixa le détective d'un regard plus glacial que jamais.

« Et comprends bien une chose, Kudo. Quel que soit ma situation avec toi à la fin de cette journée, Ran apprendra ce qui vient de se passer. Si tu n'as pas le courage de tout lui avouer, et je dis bien tout, alors je m'en chargerai. Et crois-moi, je ne le ferai pas par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone et d'un des transformateurs de voix du professeur. Non, je lui parlerai en face, en mon nom et en ayant bien pris la peine de lui faire comprendre sous quel autre nom elle m'a connu auparavant. Tu vois, si la mort de ma sœur m'a apporté quelque chose, c'est bien de m'avoir appris à me confronter directement à mes crimes comme mes victimes, qu'il s'agisse de toi, il y a quelques mois, ou d'elle, d'ici quelques heures. »

Shinichi mis une bonne minute à sortir de son mutisme pour répondre à l'ultimatum qui venait de lui être lancé.

« De toutes manières, je comptais le lui avouer. Tu n'as pas à aller jusque là et à te faire subir ça, si quelqu'un viens de la trahir à l'instant présent, ce n'est pas toi. »

Le détective s'interrompît lorsqu'il sentît l'ex-criminelle enfonçait fermement ses ongles dans la paume de la main qui continuait d'emprisonner ses doigts.

« Je lui dois au moins autant qu'à toi. Au moins autant, tu m'entends ? Alors ne va surtout pas essayer de réduire la gravité de mes actes. Chacun de nous assumeras les conséquences de ce qui vient de se passer, mais chacun de nous porteras ses propres fautes seul, tu m'as bien compris ? Ne va pas te surcharger d'une partie de ma culpabilité et ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que je vais te faire le cadeau de te décharger d'une partie de la tienne. »

« Je n'ai jamais exigé ça de toi. Et crois-le ou non, mais j'étais sincère quand je te disait que je n'ai pas cessé d'aimer Ran à l'instant où je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus la seule femme de ma vie. Bien au contraire. »

Un reniflement accueillit les mots du lycéen.

« Si tu n'as pas la force d'être sincère avec au moins l'une d'entre nous, sois au moins honnête avec toi-même. Et cesse de souiller les sentiments que tu as pu éprouver pour Ran à une époque en donnant le nom d'amour à ce qui n'en est plus que l'ombre, ou peut-être même moins que ça, juste une culpabilité que tu n'as pas la force d'assumer… »

« La culpabilité et l'incapacité de rompre une promesse au moins aussi précieuse pour moi que celle que je t'avais faite de te protéger, c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Si j'avais passé tout ce temps loin de Ran comme je le lui aie fait croire et pas sous le même toit qu'elle, ça aurait sans doute été juste ça. Mais après avoir été auprès d'elle bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie, après en avoir découvert plus sur elle en quelques mois que pendant toute ma vie avant d'avoir avalé ce poison, après avoir été juste à côté d'elle sans avoir la possibilité de lui avouer ce que je ressentais un peu plus chaque jour pour elle, non, je ne peux pas prétendre que j'ai fini par cesser de l'aimer. Je ne peux pas prétendre que je n'ai pas envie de la rendre heureuse. Et je ne vais pas me voiler la face, je ne veux pas la rendre heureuse parce que je lui aie promis de le faire mais parce que je sais que cela me rendra heureux à mon tour de le faire. »

Relâchant la chimiste en soupirant, le lycéen ne détourna pas son regard du sien.

« Et je ne peux pas non plus nier que j'ai toujours envie de te protéger même si l'organisation est pratiquement détruite et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ça, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai toujours envie de sentir ta présence auprès de moi, même si tu n'es plus l'une des rares personnes au monde devant qui je peux être moi-même, je ne peux pas nier que je veux toujours en apprendre plus sur toi, même si tu n'as plus de secret sur l'organisation ou d'antidote à me dissimuler. »

Même si elle ne détourna pas ses yeux de ceux de son compagnon, Shiho n'eût pas pour autant la force d'utiliser la liberté de mouvement qu'il venait de lui rendre pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Kudo, même si Ran et moi t'aimons de la même façons, tu ne peux pas prétendre en faire autant. Il te faudra bien choisir laquelle de nous deux sera simplement une amie pour toi, même si ça impliquera sans doute que tu perdes cette amie pour de bon. »

« Non, je ne peux pas prétendre aimer deux personnes de la même façon, mais cela ne signifie pas que j'aime l'une d'elle plus que l'autre. Vous êtes aussi importantes pour moi l'une que l'autre, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes. »

« Casanova devait sûrement tenir le même genre de discours à chacune de ses conquêtes quand elle le découvrait dans les bras d'une autre. Cesses de fuir tes responsabilités… »

Shinichi ne dissimula pas son irritation tandis qu'il posa brusquement les mains sur les épaules de son accusatrice.

« Cesse de dire que je fuis mes responsabilités ! Je le ferais si je disais à Ran que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'elle ou si je t'avais dit que j'avais cessé d'aimer Ran. »

L'affrontement silencieux entre les deux anciens amis se prolongea jusqu'à ce que la chimiste y mette fin par un soupir désabusé.

« Tu n'as absolument pas changé, Kudo. Incapable de prendre une décision douloureuse, il faut toujours que tu essayes de gagner sur les deux tableaux. Tu as poursuivi ce petit jeu cruel avec Ran durant tout ces mois pour la protéger, mais tu restais pourtant auprès d'elle alors que tu savait que ta seule présence la mettrait en danger aussi bien que le reste de sa famille. Tu ne voulais pas l'impliquer directement dans ta lutte contre l'organisation mais, étant incapable de te passer de sa présence, tu l'y impliquais indirectement. C'est toujours la même chose, toujours…Et à chaque fois tu prétends que c'est pour le bonheur des autres et non le tien que tu agis comme tu le fais. »

Brisant le contact qu'il maintenait entre lui et son accusatrice, Shinichi se détourna légèrement d'elle pour ne plus affronter ses reproches directement.

« Ceci étant dit, je suis sans doute mal placé pour te juger puisque moi aussi je voudrais gagner sur les deux tableaux. Je voudrai te voir rendre Ran heureuse et dans en même temps, je voudrais essayer de trouver le bonheur auprès de toi… »

Ce fût par un sourire mélancolique que Shiho accueillit le regard légèrement décontenancé du détective.

« C'est bien toi qui me le disait tout à l'heure, non ? Même si on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes de la même façon, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que l'amour que l'on éprouve pour l'une est moins précieux pour nous que celui que suscite l'autre. Crois-le ou non, mais tu n'est pas le seul à désirer le bonheur de Ran. »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de la scientifique.

« Il faut croire que moi aussi, je n'ai absolument pas changé. Même après avoir trahi l'organisation, je refusai de collaborer totalement avec toi contre eux. Et à présent, je n'ai pas plus le courage d'assumer le rôle de celle qui volera à Ran son amour que celui de l'amie sincère qui sacrifierait son petit bonheur égoïste à celui de la seule personne au monde qui est aussi précieuse à mes yeux que l'a été Akemi. Vraiment, ce n'est pas étonnant si j'ai choisi la couleur grise pour mon nom de famille. Je n'ai jamais eu la force d'assumer totalement la couleur noire sans avoir pour autant le courage de m'associer à une blancheur immaculée. »

L'amusement factice de la jeune femme s'était totalement évanoui de son visage tandis qu'elle fixait son compagnon avec une expression qui n'avait rien à envier à son attitude lorsqu'elle le mettait jadis en garde contre ses anciens collègues.

« Mais cela ne change absolument rien à ma décision. Ran devra apprendre la vérité, toute la vérité, sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Quel que soit sa décision vis-à-vis de toi, elle devra être en mesure de la prendre en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir en découvrant qu'elle ne connaissait rien de celui avec qui elle a choisi de partager sa vie lorsqu'elle sera enfin en face de la vérité, cette vérité dont tu te plaît à dire qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule. Si elle tient suffisamment à toi pour accepter que tu fasse don de ton affection à une autre, si elle est prête à accepter un mariage qui sera gangrené dès le départ par l'infidélité, alors cela devrait être son propre choix, non pas un choix que tu lui as imposé. Toi comme moi avons déjà pris trop de décisions à sa place. »

S'enfonçant longuement dans ses réflexions, le détective finit par en ressortir avec une expression que ni Ran ni Shiho n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler malgré leur proximité avec lui. Certes, elle l'avait souvent vu sourire, mais c'était bien la première fois que le pli de ses lèvres n'exprimait ni, arrogance, ni amusement, ni tendresse, seulement de la maturité.

« Tu me disait que tu ne voulais pas revivre une situation similaire à celle que tu as enduré avec ta sœur. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais comprendre ce que tu as ressenti face à elle lorsque tu étais encore dans l'organisation et qu'elle ignorait pratiquement tout d'eux… »

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Même si cette situation peut te paraître similaire à celle que tu as vécu avec Ran, et je peux parfaitement comprendre en quoi, cela n'a strictement rien à voir. Toi, tu avais juste à la protéger de l'organisation, moi je devais aussi protéger Akemi des crimes que j'avais commis pour eux. »

« Sans doute. Mais je voulais juste te dire que moi non plus je ne veux plus tromper la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, même si c'est pour lui éviter de souffrir. Je préfère que nous soyons séparés par la vérité plutôt que de l'être une fois de plus par un mensonge. Voilà pourquoi j'approuve ta décision de tout lui révéler une bonne fois pour toute et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour chacun de nous. »

La chimiste renvoya son sourire au détective sans y ajouter la moindre tendresse.

« Bien, il y a donc au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes en accord. »

« Une seule ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu sembles prête à accepter de partager ta vie avec moi…quand bien même tu devrais aussi partager une partie de cette vie avec une autre. »

« J'ai passé l'âge de croire au prince charmant qui me promettra une dévotion totale et une fidélité éternelle, Kudo. Si j'ai jamais eu l'âge de croire en ce genre de futilités. Ce n'est pas un héros de conte de fée qui m'a protégé depuis ma fuite de l'organisation, ce n'est pas un parangon de vertu qui a risqué plusieurs fois sa vie pour sauver celle dont je ne voulais plus, et ce n'est pas non plus l'homme parfait dont rêve toute les jeunes filles qui m'a redonné goût à cette même vie qu'il m'a forcé à conserver coûte que coûte. Non, c'était juste un idiot de détective arrogant, trop sûr de lui, et qui, pour ce que je peux en voir, est incapable de rester fidèle à une seule personne. Mais pourtant, cet idiot me convient très bien pour ce qu'il est. Rien n'est plus stupide que de chercher le bonheur dans ses rêves alors qu'on ne peut le trouver que dans la réalité. Une réalité peut-être imparfaite mais que je peux au moins toucher du doigt, une réalité qui, aussi décevante qu'elle puisse être par certains aspects, surpasse de très loin les semblants de rêves que je me permettais d'avoir à une époque de ma vie. »

Se rapprochant doucement de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme illustra ses paroles en soulignant de ses doigts les contours du visage qui était face au sien.

« Le simple fait que je puisse représenter plus pour toi qu'un antidote et une source d'informations sur tes ennemis, le simple fait qu'on puisse éprouver un semblant d'affection pour moi après m'avoir vu telle que j'étais vraiment, cela signifiait déjà tellement pour moi. Alors essaye d'imaginer ce que je dois ressentir à l'idée que je puisse susciter plus que ça chez toi. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrais renoncer à cela uniquement parce que ton cœur appartient partiellement à une autre ? »

Posant sa main sur celle de la scientifique, le lycéen entreprit d'entrecroiser délicatement ses doigts aux siens.

« Non, mais j'imagine que le prix à accepter pour ce que je t'offre, tu es loin de te réjouir d'avoir à le payer. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu concevoir ce poison que Gin t'as forcé à ingérer, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de profiter pleinement de ce que cette drogue t'as forcé à m'apporter. Quelqu'un pour me protéger, une raison de vivre après la mort de ma seule famille, un ami… Alors même si je n'ai pas choisi de te faire absorber un nouveau poison qui a gangrené les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour Ran, pourquoi devrais-je agir différemment ? Je suis sans doute une personne méprisable et égoïste mais j'ai au moins le mérite d'être honnête avec moi-même. Ce ne sera que la troisième fois de ma vie que je payerais l'affection que je peux recevoir de quelqu'un avec ma culpabilité, je me suis habitué à ce genre de marché. »

Shinichi soupira tout en glissant son autre main dans la chevelure de sa compagne, autant pour la caresser que pour la forcer doucement à coller son front au sien.

« Si tu étais aussi égoïste que tu l'imaginais, alors pourquoi tient-tu à ce que Ran apprenne la vérité alors que je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que je t'imposerait ça et que, après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tu était parfaitement en droit de croire que je serait capable de mener de nouveau une double vie avec elle ? »

« Ne t'amuse pas à m'idéaliser. Ran serait le genre de personne capable d'accepter un adultère par amour pour toi, moi je suis juste quelqu'un de cynique qui ne prend ses décisions qu'après avoir pesé le pour et le contre et en pensant avant tout à elle-même. Il y a une limite au prix que je suis prêt à verser pour toi, et je gagne quelque chose à voir Ran heureuse, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si je plaçait réellement le bonheur des autres avant le mien, je n'envisagerais même pas une situation qui ne vous apporterait que des souffrances, à toi comme à l'autre personne que tu prétends aimer.»

« Même si Ran pouvait accepter l'idée que je puisse l'aimer tout en aimant une autre personne en même temps, je me doute bien que cela ne nous garantira pas forcément le bonheur, à aucun de nous trois, mais pourquoi tient-tu à ce que cela s'achève nécessairement par un échec ? »

Ce fût au tour de Shiho d'effleurer le visage de son compagnon par un soupir.

« Je peux accepter que tu en aimes une autre, s'il s'agit de Ran. Ran pourrait peut-être accepter que tu en aimes une autre. Mais dès l'instant où tu ajouteras une quatrième personne dans un équilibre qui serait déjà tout sauf stable, je sais qu'il n'aura aucune chance de se maintenir. Quand bien même Ran pourrait accepter cette seconde trahison, moi je sait que je ne te la pardonnerais jamais. Non pas pour moi, mais parce que tu as osé prétendre que tu éprouvais réellement de l'amour pour chacune de nous, et surtout parce que tu auras osé faire croire à Ran que tu continuais de l'aimer. »

« Je me doutes que ça soit difficile à croire, mais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, il n'y aura de place que pour deux personnes dans mon cœur. Non pas une ni trois, mais deux. »

« Franchement, Kudo. Est-ce que tu ne fais pas une promesse qu'il n'est pas en ton pouvoir de tenir ? Tu n'as pas été capable de garder ton amour pour une seule personne, pour quel raison est ce que nous devrions croire que tu peux te fixer une limite ? »

Ouvrant les yeux, le détective contempla longuement la question qui se reflétait dans ceux de la chimiste, espérant que la réponse qu'il allait lui donner se refléterait également dans son propre regard.

« Peut-être, oui. Peut-être que je ne serai pas en mesure de tenir cette promesse. Mais c'est le cas de chaque personne qui jure à une autre de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. En quoi cela devrait-il être si différent quand la promesse s'adresse non pas à une mais deux personnes ? Je n'ai pas encore rompu la promesse que j'ai faite à Ran, et je n'ai pas rompu non plus la promesse que je t'avais faite lorsque l'organisation existait encore, alors s'il te plaît, est ce que tu pourrais me faire confiance une seconde fois? »

Que le regard du détective ait été en accord ou non avec ses mots au yeux de la jeune femme, elle entreprît néanmoins de le forcer doucement à relâcher l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur elle.

« J'ai changé d'avis, Kudo. »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du lycéen.

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Je ne dirai pas la vérité à Ran, et je ne te forcerai plus à le faire, la décision t'appartient, et je l'accepterai quel qu'elle soit. Après tout, ce serait hypocrite de ma part d'exiger de toi ce que je n'ai pas été capable de faire avec ma propre sœur. Mais laisse-moi tout de même te dire une chose…Une chose que je t'avais déjà confiée il y a quelques mois. Ran est bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Elle aura la force de faire face à la vérité, la force de vivre sans toi, et surtout, la force de te faire confiance. Qu'elle désire te faire confiance ou non, c'est une autre question, mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle en aurait la force. Alors, si tu étais vraiment sincère avec moi quand tu me disais continuer de l'aimer, sois aussi sincère avec elle et décide-toi à lui faire confiance une bonne fois pour toute. C'est uniquement un conseil que je te donne, tu es libre de le suivre ou non.»

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es prête à me faire confiance ? »

La chimiste contempla le détective avec un mélange d'amusement et de mélancolie.

« Tu ressent le besoin de me poser la question alors que je te viens de te donner la possibilité de recommencer à mentir à Ran ? »

« Bien, dans ce cas, il est temps de te prouver une seconde fois que tu as eu raison de me croire. »

Sous les yeux médusés de son amie, Shinichi extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche avant de le déplier.

« Qui appelles-tu ? »

« Tu me poses la question alors que tu m'a donné la possibilité de dire la vérité à Ran de ma propre initiative ? »

Au moment où son doigt allait enclencher l'appel qui le relierait peut-être à son amie d'enfance pour la dernière fois, la détermination laissa la place à l'hésitation sur le visage du lycéen.

« Je voudrais juste savoir une chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour reculer. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je vais lui dire de venir ici pour pouvoir tout lui avouer face à face. Est-ce que tu sera encore avec moi au moment de son arrivée ou est ce que tu préfères que je règle cette question seul ? Après tout, c'est uniquement à moi de… »

« Cette question, comme tu dis, concerne chacun de nous. Et je t'ai clairement dit que je ferais face aux conséquences de mes choix au même titre que toi. »

Les deux adolescents se contemplèrent de longues minutes avant de baisser les yeux vers le téléphone que l'un d'entre eux s'était finalement décidé à utiliser, attendant avec une angoisse non dissimulé la réponse qui serait le prélude au dénouement qui allait bientôt se jouer.

Ran, de son côté, demeurait affalée sur le sol à regarder son propre téléphone portable d'un air absent. Ce téléphone que Shinichi lui avait offert comme une preuve tangible du lien qui les unissait malgré leur séparation, ce téléphone dont elle avait fait passer la sonnerie en mode vibreur avant de la régler au minimum, une astuce qu'elle avait appris en observant Conan, ce téléphone qu'elle hésitait à fracasser sur le sol pour ne plus avoir la possibilité de le décrocher.

Pourquoi était-elle venu jusqu'ici et surtout pourquoi avait-elle tenu à y rester jusqu'au bout ? Comme tout aurait été plus simple autrement.

Oui, ça aurait été infiniment plus simple pour elle de croire que ses plus grandes craintes avaient reposé sur une réalité bien tangible, Shinichi avait cessé de l'aimer et l'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance et le mensonge durant tout ces mois parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire face à ses responsabilités plus tôt. Mais à présent… A présent, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre sa rivale et celui qui l'avait trahi. Auparavant, le monde lui avait paru beaucoup plus simple, il n'y avait que deux alternatives, soit celui dont elle avait attendu si longtemps le retour n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, même s'il était privé temporairement de l'occasion de le lui dire en face, soit il avait cessé de l'aimer et n'osait pas non plus le lui avouer. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait engluée dans un monde grisâtre où aucune des deux possibilités ne lui paraissait totalement vraie ou totalement fausse.

A moins que son refus d'accepter la trahison de l'être qui lui avait été le plus cher ne soit en train de l'amener à accepter un peu trop facilement ses mensonges une seconde fois ?

Non, il aurait été infiniment plus simple pour Shinichi d'avoir une relation en cachette que d'essayer de la convaincre qu'il était amoureux de deux personnes en même temps…ou pas ?

Après tout, c'était encore possible de tromper une personne mais deux en même temps, cela lui aurait été beaucoup plus difficile. Particulièrement quand l'une d'entre elle avait eu l'occasion de l'observer de près tandis qu'il menait une double vie auprès de celle dont il était censé être amoureux. Et si toute cette conversation n'avait été qu'une mise en scène du détective pour pouvoir séduire la personne dont il était réellement amoureux à l'instant présent ? Cette inconnue qu'elle avait longtemps appelée Ai Haibara. Et si Shinichi avait précisément prévu qu'elle refuse sa proposition et lui donne ainsi indirectement sa bénédiction auprès de cette femme qu'elle devait maintenant s'habituer à appeler Shiho ? De cette manière, il se serait donné le beau rôle auprès de sa nouvelle dulcinée et ne lui serait pas apparu comme un Don Juan prête à faire à la première venue des promesse qu'il se savait pertinemment être incapable de tenir. Et il avait d'autant plus de raisons d'agir ainsi que cette dernière semblait se sentir coupable de s'interposer entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Non, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était prête à avoir une relation avec lui malgré le fait qu'il ait eu, ou puisse même continuer d'avoir, des sentiments pour une autre et malgré les problèmes de conscience que lui aurait donné une telle décision, le détective n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller aussi loin.

Pourquoi était-elle prête à aller jusque là ? Aimait-elle le détective au point d'accepter non seulement ses imperfections mais aussi le fait que l'amour qu'il lui offrait n'était pas exclusif ? Si c'était le cas, Ran pouvait ajouter l'envie à la jalousie dans la liste des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune femme puisque cette dernière semblait avoir la force qui lui manquait et dont elle avait tant besoin à l'instant présent. Cette force que, comble de l'ironie, elle lui avait attribué.

Ou bien était-ce le désespoir qui était à l'origine de son dévouement ? Après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit au cours de cette conversation que Conan lui avait fourni une raison de vivre après la mort de sa seule famille ? Famille…Lorsque la sienne avait volé en éclat, c'était Shinichi qui était venu la soutenir et l'aider à faire face à cette rupture qui ne s'était toujours pas totalement cicatrisé après tant d'années. Il avait fait de même avec la scientifique alors qu'elle avait sombré dans un gouffre bien plus profond que celui où l'avait entraîné la séparation de ses parents, un gouffre qui, contrairement au sien, n'avait aucune chance d'être comblé un jour. En contemplant les choses sous cet angle, cela devenait beaucoup plus difficile pour Ran d'en vouloir à sa rivale d'être tombé amoureuse de son ami d'enfance, tout comme elle pouvait difficilement lui reprocher d'avoir plus de facilité qu'elle à accepter les limites de l'amour que le détective lui offrait en retour du sien.

Sans compter que le détective lui avait apporté bien plus que ça, il lui avait donné une chose dont Ran ne pouvait qu'imaginer la valeur, en aucune façon la comprendre véritablement. Shinichi, celui qui lui avait confié un jour qu'il n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer le professeur Agasa s'il le découvrait coupable d'un crime, celui qui avait affirmé devant elle qu'aucune raison ne pourrait justifier un meurtre à ses yeux, elle venait de le voir aider une meurtrière échapper à la justice. Non pas parce qu'il avait bénéficié de son aide ou parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais parce qu'il avait estimé qu'elle avait racheté ses fautes.

Ran pouvait accepter l'idée que Shinichi ait cessé de l'aimer, aussi douloureux que cela soit pour elle, mais l'imaginer avoir renoncé à cette passion pour la justice qu'elle avait toujours admiré chez lui, c'était totalement impossible. Ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois pouvait avoir changé beaucoup de choses chez son ami d'enfance, mais il y avait partie de lui que rien au monde ne pourrait jamais ébranler. Une partie de sa personnalité qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu à ceux qui avaient fréquenté le détective de près. Ce qu'une meurtrière pouvait ressentir en voyant quelqu'un comme Shinichi lui affirmer qu'elle avait racheté ses fautes, Ran ne pourrait sans doute jamais vraiment le comprendre même si elle pouvait avoir une idée de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur une personne.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elles se plissaient en un sourire mélancolique. Comme tout était plus facile à l'époque où celle qui lui volait l'affection de Shinichi dans ses cauchemars n'avait pas de visage ou de personnalité et ne lui apparaissait que sous la forme de quelqu'un qui s'interposait entre elle et celui qu'elle aimait. Oui, dans ses conditions, c'était bien plus facile de s'abandonner à la jalousie et le sentiment d'avoir été trahie.

Mais maintenant que sa rivale lui apparaissait comme un être humain avec un visage et des sentiments, une personne qu'elle pouvait comprendre et même une personne à qui elle pouvait reconnaître plus de raisons qu'elle d'être amoureuse de son ami d'enfance… Maintenant c'était difficile d'éprouver uniquement de la rancœur et de la jalousie pour elle.

Et Shinichi, ce n'était pas comme s'il était allé voir ailleurs sans une seule arrière-pensée pour celle qui continuait de l'attendre. Non, il était venu en aide à quelqu'un, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec elle plusieurs années plus tôt, et la relation que cela avait crée entre lui et cette personne avait fini par évoluer, de la même manière que l'amitié qui les avait lié tout les deux depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde soit toujours si compliqué ? La séparation de ses parents lui avait apporté bien des souffrances et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas accuser l'un d'entre eux de la haïr plus que de l'aimer, bien au contraire. Ses parents… Il y avait toujours eu plus que de la rancœur et du mépris entre eux, même après leur séparation, et pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait jamais franchi le pas pour reconstruire son bonheur avec l'autre, aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage ou l'humilité d'accepter un bonheur qui ne serait jamais parfait et ne se payerait qu'avec des efforts et des concessions. Etait-elle condamnée à faire la même erreur qu'eux ?

Et pouvait-elle vraiment reprocher à Shinichi de refuser de choisir entre deux personnes qui étaient tout aussi cher à son cœur même si c'était pour des raisons différentes ? Plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait été placée devant une alternative tout aussi douloureuse, et si elle avait eu la possibilité de conserver ses deux parents au lieu de ne s'en contenter que d'un seul, elle l'aurait utilisé sans hésitation. N'aurait-elle pas été hypocrite et cruelle de refuser à son amie une faiblesse qu'elle avait eu elle-même, si on pouvait même appeler ça une faiblesse ?

Lui dire que dans la vie, on ne pourrait jamais tout avoir et qu'il devrait se décider à faire un choix de la même manière qu'elle ? Pour rester cohérente avec elle-même, elle devrait alors renoncer à ses tentatives de réconcilier ses parents.

Elle n'avait pas oublié les premiers mois de la séparation de ses parents, ces moments où elle était prise en otage par deux personnes qui réclamait toute deux son affection et semblait souffrir de la voir en donner à l'autre. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié cette période particulièrement douloureuse de sa vie, et elle n'aurait souhaité à personne au monde de vivre cela, pas même à son pire ennemi.

Faire ce dont ses parents avaient été incapables ? Donner à Shinichi la chance qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on lui donne ?

Quand bien même elle en serait réellement capable, cela n'avait de sens que si Shinichi était sincère quand il affirmait être amoureux de chacune d'elle, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

L'aimait-il toujours ou bien se sentait-il trop coupable pour l'abandonner ? Etait-il même amoureux de celle qui avait été la petite Haibara ou bien se sentait-il coupable de l'abandonner alors qu'il savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? Aimait-il seulement l'une d'entre elles ?

Peut-être que Shinichi mentait en affirmant cela ? Peut-être même se mentait-il à lui même, comment le savoir ?

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, mais elle pouvait choisir de lui faire confiance, ou en tout cas d'essayer…

Finalement, les choses n'étaient pas si différentes de ce qu'elles avaient toujours été. Qu'une troisième personne soit à prendre en compte dans leur relation ou non, l'essentiel demeurait. Ferait-elle confiance à Shinichi ? Lui ferait-elle confiance au point de croire qu'il ne ferait pas avec elle la même erreur que ses parents ?

De toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et allait devoir renoncer à Shinichi ou accepter cette troisième personne. Oui, la scientifique avait fini par devenir une partie essentielle de la vie de son ami et contre cela, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Même si elle forçait Shinichi à renoncer à Shiho, elle demeurerait entre eux, à briller par son absence et les regrets qui se refléterait dans le regard de son époux, des regrets qui finirait par ronger leur mariage jour après jour jusqu'au moment où la séparation serait le seul choix qui leur resterait.

Que faire à présent ? Elle ne pourrait pas faire reculer indéfiniment le moment de prendre la décision la plus cruciale de sa vie. Même si elle continuait de faire la sourde oreille à ce téléphone qui continuait de vibrer dans sa main, même si elle refusait de rentrer dans son domicile de peur que le détective ne l'y retrouve, elle serait tôt ou tard confronté à son ami et au choix qu'il lui proposerait.

Essuyant du revers de sa manche son visage que les larmes avaient rendu humide, la jeune femme se leva avant de ranger au fond de sa poche ce téléphone dont elle n'avait plus aucun besoin. Les choses avaient changé, plus aucun d'eux n'avait de raison de continuer à demeurer caché.

Sortant silencieusement de l'ombre protectrice de la demeure du détective, Ran s'avança doucement vers ceux qui attendaient sa réponse sans savoir qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de lui poser leur question.

La lycéenne se mit à sourire face à l'expression de terreur que sa venue suscita. Le visage de Shinichi n'avait strictement rien à envier à celui d'un certains Conan Edogawa quand il avait du lui faire face dans certaines circonstances. Quand à cette jeune femme qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à ne pas appeler Haibara, elle ne l'avait pas regardé d'une manière différente lorsqu'elle s'était précipité vers elle pour la protéger de ses anciens collègues.

Il fallût une bonne minute au détective pour se reprendre en main et rompre le silence glacial qui avait enveloppé la scène.

« Depuis combien de temps.. ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps pour que tu n'ai plus rien à m'avouer… »

Ran se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose pour dissiper une partie de la tension que ses paroles avait crée.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire autant que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous allons devoir parler. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour des trois protagonistes tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à découvrir s'ils étaient en train de vivre le dénouement de leur histoire…ou le commencement d'une nouvelle.


	2. 2: Giving up

**Thème 2 : Giving up**

La jeune femme était demeurée figée devant l'innocente planche de bois depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas franchie cette porte. La dernière fois remontait au lendemain de la fête du lycée où avait eu lieu ce meurtre et surtout le retour de Shinichi, un retour qui avait été théâtral dans tout les sens du terme.

Ce jour là aussi elle avait hésité avant de frapper à cette porte, de peur de voir ses espoirs demeurer enfermés derrière au lieu de voir Shinichi l'ouvrir pour les libérer. A présent, elle ne craignait plus de voir cette porte demeurer close mais bien au contraire de la voir s'ouvrir si elle y frappait. Maintenant, elle en souhaitait presque que le retour de son ami d'enfance ne soit qu'un rêve, alors qu'auparavant sa plus grande terreur avait été qu'il ne s'agisse justement de rien d'autre qu'un rêve qui n'avait pas encore été tout à fait dissipé par la triste réalité.

Un soupir de frustration s 'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que sa main demeurait à quelques centimètres de la parois de bois. Cette porte… S'agissait-il d'un obstacle entre elle et celui qu'elle continuait d'aimer ou bien devait-elle plutôt la voir comme une protection derrière laquelle se réfugier ?

Une protection devant une réalité qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à affronter, une protection contre l'autre personne qui aurait pu se trouver derrière.

Rassemblant son courage, Ran laissa ses doigts percuter la barrière qu'elle se décidait enfin à réduire en miette, même si c'était par un geste beaucoup plus insignifiant qu'un coup de pied capable de tordre une plaque de métal en deux.

Lorsque le grincement qu'elle attendait se mit enfin à retentir, après un temps beaucoup trop long à son goût, la lycéenne fit de son mieux pour afficher une expression radieuse à la personne qui allait lui être confronté, qu'il s'agisse de Shinichi ou de…sa co-locataire.

Elle fût envahie par un soulagement familier au moment où le regard de son ami d'enfance croisa le sien, un soulagement identique à celui qu'elle avait ressenti le lendemain de la fête du lycée lorsqu'un détective furieux lui avait ouvert sa porte, un soulagement qui fût malheureusement de courte durée. Oh certes, ce n'était plus de l'irritation qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son camarade mais pourtant son regard ne lui avait jamais autant donné l'impression qu'elle était la dernière chose sur terre qu'il voulait contempler. Ce n'était pas que son visage lui paraissait méprisant, non, au contraire, si l'un d'eux était dans une position inférieure à celle de l'autre dans les yeux du détective, ce n'était certainement plus elle.

De la culpabilité… Comme elle pouvait détester voir ce sentiment ronger son ami, et comme elle pouvait détester bien plus encore cette partie d'elle-même qui se réjouissait de voir celui qui l'avait trahie souffrir de ses crimes vis-à-vis d'elle.

Pourquoi était-elle si cruelle ? N'arriverait-elle jamais à lui pardonner totalement d'avoir donné une partie de l'amour qu'il lui devait à une autre ? Ou bien craignait-elle que la culpabilité soit la dernière chose qui pouvait encore la relier à Shinichi et le pousser à accepter sa présence auprès de lui ?

De toutes façons, à quoi bon se poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas donner de réponse pour le moment ?

« Bonjour, Shinichi. »

Bonjour… Est-ce qu'elle paraissait sincère quand elle lui souhaitait un bon jour ?

« Oh...Bonjour Ran… »

« Je me promenais près de chez toi...et puisque nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, je me demandais… »

Les derniers mots de la jeune femme se perdirent dans un soupir tandis qu'elle renonçait à essayer d'afficher une joie qu'elle n'avait pas.

« A quoi bon jouer la comédie, Shinichi ? Je voulais simplement te voir et j'espérais que tu aurais un moment à me consacrer. Après tout, nous n'avons plus rien à nous cacher maintenant, non ? Donc tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de ma présence. »

Comme elle aurait voulu éviter de donner une tonalité si accusatrice à ses paroles. Mais après tout, elle aurait été bien hypocrite de prétendre ne pas en vouloir à son ami, et elle pouvait bien se payer le luxe d'être humaine quand tout le monde autour d'elle se le permettait, que ce soit Sonoko, ses parents, Shinichi ou…celle qu'elle avait du mal à appeler par son nom ou même par le nom sous lequel elle l'avait connue à une époque de sa vie.

« Mais peut-être que je te…que je vous dérange ? »

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de rancœur dans la voix de la jeune femme, seulement de la fatigue. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle avait posé cette question parce qu'elle ne voulait sincèrement pas troubler le bonheur de son ami par sa présence ou bien si cela n'avait été qu'une manière de plus de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, le sentiment qui l'imprégnait n'arrivait définitivement pas à prendre une forme précise. De toutes manières, dans la mesure où ils partageaient tous les deux cette même plaie, rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour lui reprocher sa mesquinerie ne pourrait être aussi douloureux que ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle à cause de ses propres mots.

Elle avait détesté Shinichi parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à assumer totalement le rôle de l'homme de ses rêves sans pour autant rentrer dans celui du traître qui avait piétiné ses sentiments, elle avait détesté Shiho pour les même raisons, et toujours pour ces mêmes raisons, elle en venait maintenant à se détester elle-même.

Combien de temps ce petit jeu cruel durerait-il avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le courage d'y mettre fin, même si c'était en quittant le terrain de jeu par la porte destinée à la perdante ? Un jeu ? Ce n'était pas un jeu. Elle ne voulait pas voir Shinichi comme le premier prix d'une compétition entre elle et une autre mais comme la personne dont elle était amoureuse, alors pourquoi envisageait-elle les choses comme cela ? Etait-elle bien placée pour soupçonner Shinichi de mentir aux autres comme à lui-même en affirmant qu'il l'aimait encore? Valait-elle mieux que lui sur ce point ? L'aimait-elle encore ou bien n'avait-elle pas le courage d'admettre que son amour avait des limites et que le détective les avait outrepassé ?

L'amertume laissa instantanément la place à l'étonnement sur le visage de la lycéenne lorsque son camarade referma ses bras autour de son dos pour la serrer brusquement contre lui. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour lui exprimer de la plus simple des façons l'affection qu'il continuait d'éprouver pour elle ou bien pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard lourd de reproches ? Après tout, la main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux maintenait aussi son visage contre la joue de son camarade, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se reflétait dans ses yeux à l'instant présent. Quelle était la véritable signification de cette étreinte ? Cherchait-il à lui dissimuler un visage qu'elle aurait eu trop de facilité à déchiffrer ou bien voulait-il simplement frotter doucement ce même visage contre sa chevelure ?

De toutes manières la réponse n'avait plus aucune importance puisqu'il était en train de s'écarter légèrement d'elle sans pour autant écarter les bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille. Malheureusement son regard lui demeurait toujours invisible puisque le détective maintenait ses yeux clos tandis qu'il appuyait doucement son front contre le sien.

« Ran, même si ta présence ne m'apporte plus uniquement du bonheur, je sait que je souffrirais toujours plus de ton absence … »

Il s'était enfin décidé à relever ses paupières. De la tristesse, de la culpabilité mais aussi de l'affection… Voilà ce qui se reflétait à la surface de ses yeux qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des siens. Et son propre regard, que renvoyait-il au détective à l'instant présent ? Des sentiments totalement identiques ou bien s'y mêlait-il aussi un peu de rancœur et de peur ?

« Et la seule chose de négative que je verrai jamais chez toi, ce sont les traces qu'ont laissés sur ton visage les souffrances et les mensonges que je t'ai faite subir. S'il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de les effacer ou au moins de faire aussi naître dans ton regard quelque chose que je serais heureux d'y déchiffrer, alors oui, je ne pourrais plus supporter ta présence…parce que cela voudrait dire que tu ne peux plus supporter la mienne qu'en te forçant. »

La jeune femme eût beau entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres tremblotantes, le seul son qui s'en échappa fût un hoquet. Pendant un court instant, elle fût dévorée par le désir de coller ces lèvres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à desserrer totalement sur celles que le détective avait plissées en un sourire aussi mélancolique qu'affectueux. Oui, malgré sa rancœur, elle voulait susciter un autre désir chez son ami que celui de se faire pardonner, et ce désir elle voulait le sentir de la manière la plus intime possible. Mais même si elle ne résista plus à l'impulsion de coller son visage à celui de Shinichi, ses hésitations reprirent le dessus au dernier instant, la poussant à se détourner de sa cible pour laisser sa chevelure glisser le long de la joue de son camarade tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de ses épaules en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

C'était encore trop tôt, même si elle voulait ressentir plus que l'affection d'un ami, elle n'était pas encore prête à franchir totalement le pas. Pour le moment, cette situation intermédiaire lui convenait encore. Une situation intermédiaire… Ce n'était pas seulement sa situation actuelle avec Shinichi qu'elle pouvait ranger dans cette catégorie, mais également la relation entre le détective et l'ancienne criminelle qu'il avait accueilli sous son toit, et bien évidemment c'était aussi le cas de sa propre relation avec l'ancienne criminelle en question… De quelle façon tout cela allait-il évoluer ? Etait-ce une simple phase de transition au cours de laquelle le détective finirait par faire le point sur ses sentiments et finirait par se rendre compte qu'il avait confondu l'amitié avec l'amour avec au moins l'une d'entre elles? Est-ce que cet arrangement qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois n'était qu'une manière de laisser doucement mourir la passion que la future perdante éprouvait encore pour celui qui n'avait pas réussit à faire son choix ? Une manière pour Shinichi de ne pas faire trop souffrir celle qu'il rejetterait en étalant sur plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois, une séparation qui aurait été trop brutale autrement ? Ou bien est ce que ce provisoire serait finalement amené à durer ?

A quoi bon se torturer en vain ? Les réponses à ces questions angoissantes viendraient bien assez tôt, sans doute beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste s'abandonner à la douce étreinte et à la chaleur des sentiments de celui pour qui elle ressentait encore bien plus d'affection que de rancoeur.

Trouvant enfin le courage d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, Ran fût confronté à la tentation de les refermer de nouveau. Une tentation qui lui apparaissait sous la forme d'une scientifique taciturne qui observait la scène en demeurant dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'avait franchi Shinichi pour aller l'accueillir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-elle maintenant, à l'instant précis où elle avait réussi à la faire disparaître à la lisière de sa conscience pour se laisser submerger par la douce chaleur du corps comme des sentiments de son camarade ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas la moindre trace de rancœur ou de jalousie mais uniquement de la mélancolie et de la résignation dans les yeux qui la contemplaient ? Ce que son visage exprimait ce n'était pas la rage de demeurer impuissante face à celle qui prenait possession de celui qu'elle aimait. Non, c'était uniquement le regard désabusé de celle qui s'était résigné à voir celui qu'elle aimait chercher le bonheur avec une autre.

Ran était incapable de savoir si elle devait haïr sa rivale pour sa facilité à s'effacer complètement devant elle ou au contraire la remercier d'agir ainsi. Sa rivale… Non, elle devait tout faire pour arrêter de la considérer ainsi. Pour quelle raison avait-elle accepté cette situation ? Parce qu'elle était assez cynique pour croire qu'elle ne pourrait pas perdurer et que ce serait elle que Shinichi finirait par choisir, ou bien parce qu'elle aimait son amie d'enfance au point de l'accepter tel qu'il était au lieu de ne l'accepter que s'il devenait tel qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ?

Elle aimait Shinichi. En tout cas, elle voulait croire qu'elle était encore capable de l'aimer, l'aimer au point d'admettre qu'elle ne serait qu'une partie de sa vie au même titre que sa passion des enquêtes ou la passion qu'il nourrissait pour la scientifique, une partie essentielle de sa vie certes mais pas la totalité de son univers.

Oui, elle ne voulait pas que son amour soit égoïste, et elle ne voulait pas non plus d'un amour qu'elle aurait gagné en le volant à une autre.

Avait-elle réussi à regarder l'amie de Shinichi comme autre chose qu'une rivale ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, cette dernière avait baissé les yeux pour ne plus être confronté à son regard. Avait-elle déchiffré sur son visage des sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à admettre, la jalousie et l'incapacité de partager l'amour qu'elle recevait avec une autre ? Ou bien la scientifique avait-elle les mêmes difficultés qu'elle face à une rivale qu'elle ne pouvait pas totalement haïr ?

Face à la réaction de celle qui n'était ni tout à fait son ennemie, ni tout à fait son amie, Ran avait inconsciemment renforcé son étreinte autour du détective au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans les replis de sa chemise, lui arrachant une légère grimace de douleur. S'écartant légèrement de son amie sans pour autant la relâcher, Shinichi se retourna et compris ainsi instantanément les raisons du trouble qu'il avait perçu chez Ran et qu'il attribuait encore l'instant d'avant à la rancœur qu'elle devait éprouver pour lui.

« Si tu veux encore passer un moment avec moi alors autant rentrer, non ? »

Shinichi avait pris doucement la main de sa camarade dans les siennes tandis qu'il lui faisait cette demande, et lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers la seconde femme qui partageait sa vie, Ran sentit la pression que le détective exerçait sur ses doigts s'accroître légèrement, comme s'il cherchait dans ce contact la force de faire face à la scientifique.

« Mais si tu préfères nous laisser être seuls, Shiho, alors Ran et moi pouvons très bien passer la journée ailleurs… »

La scientifique soupira devant le regard presque suppliant du lycéen. La suppliait-il de ne pas s'immiscer entre eux ou bien voulait-il éviter de lui imposer un spectacle qu'il jugeait trop douloureux à contempler pour elle ? Dans les deux cas, c'était tout aussi futile, il ne pourrait pas éviter éternellement la confrontation entre elles.

« C'est ta maison, Kudo. Je n'y suis qu'une invitée et rien de plus. Si vous voulez passer un moment en tête à tête ailleurs, allez-y, si vous voulez passer l'après midi ici, alors tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission. »

Un soupir s'intercala entre les derniers mots de la compagne du détective et ceux qu'elle se sentit obligé d'ajouter en détournant les yeux de ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Et si vous voulez rester ici et que ma présence vous dérange, alors dis-le moi et c'est moi qui m'en irais ailleurs. »

Ce fût au tour de Shinichi de soupirer tandis qu'il relâcha la main de Ran pour se rapprocher doucement de Shiho. Posant doucement la main sur la chevelure auburn de la métisse ; le lycéen la força délicatement à lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Je croyais pourtant te l'avoir fait comprendre. Cette maison, ce n'est plus seulement la mienne, c'est devenu la nôtre. Tu n'as pas à t'y sentir comme une étrangère ou une invitée que je peux congédier quand ça m'arrange. »

« Mais j'imagine que Ran doit également se sentir chez elle ici et peut venir dans cette maison comme si elle y habitait et non pas comme une invitée qui doit demander la permission pour en franchir le seuil, non ? »

Le détective ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement à un moment qui venait beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il avait envisagé que l'équilibre précaire qui s'était établi entre lui et les deux jeunes femmes finirait par voler en éclats mais il avait tant désiré qu'on lui laisse le temps de le consolider avant. La douce sensation des doigts de la métisse glissant le long de sa joue mit son angoisse en suspension, et lorsqu'il releva les paupières, ce fût pour se retrouver face à un regard compréhensif et non pas glacial.

« Ce n'est pas une accusation, Shinichi, seulement une constatation. Et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il s'agit de notre maison, cela signifie qu'elle t'appartient encore et qu'elle appartient aussi à Ran, non ? S'il y a des moments où tu veux y rester seul avec elle, fais le moi comprendre et ne donne pas l'impression de me demander la permission. »

Si Shinichi poussa un second soupir en enlaçant la chimiste, ce fût un soupir de soulagement, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Ran, il trouva la force de lui adresser un sourire qui ne ressemblait pas totalement à un sourire d'excuse destiné à quémander son pardon.

« Alors Ran, que préfères-tu ? Si tu veux toujours passer l'après-midi avec moi…ou avec nous, nous le ferons à l'endroit que tu auras choisi. »

Ran laissa son regard errer entre son camarade de classe et la scientifique qui avait fermé les yeux en appuyant doucement son front contre la joue de celui qui l'enlaçait. Voulait-elle sentir le contact de celui qu'elle aimait ou bien cherchait-elle à éviter le regard de celle qui l'aimait autant qu'elle ? Combien de temps tout cela allait-il durer ? Combien de temps continueraient-elles de se réfugier derrière celui qui prétendait les aimer autant l'une que l'autre chaque fois qu'elles devaient se faire face? Shinichi demeurerait-il celui qui les séparerait ou finirait-il par devenir celui qui les unirait l'une à l'autre ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le savoir pour Ran, et cela impliquait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, le premier pas vers cette maison où elle était supposée avoir sa place.

« Je crois que...j'aimerais que nous passions l'après midi ensemble dans ta…notre maison. Et quand je dis ensemble, cela veut dire avec toi, Shiho. »

Ecarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son propre prénom, l'ex-criminelle se tourna vers la lycéenne avec une expression hébétée qui n'avait rien à envier à celle qu'avait eu la petite Haibara lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée sur elle une certaine nuit de pleine lune.

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez nous, Ran. Je veux dire…bienvenue chez toi… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, Ran eut un sourire amusé. Un sourire que le détective fit naître en tendant la main pour l'inviter à franchir le seuil de sa demeure.

« Shinichi, ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que je viens chez toi, tu n'as pas à être aussi formel… »

« Tu as déjà franchi le seuil de ma maison, c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui est le premier jour où tu franchis le seuil de ta maison alors autant le franchir ensemble, non ? Tous ensemble. »

Le regard de Ran se fit mélancolique tandis qu'elle fixait la main que lui tendait son ami.

« Ce n'est pas encore ma maison, Shinichi, même si elle peut le devenir. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas m'installer ici avec toi. Mes parents ne me laisseraient le faire que si nous étions mariés, et si j'essaye de leur mentir ou de leur expliquer…à quel point les choses sont compliquées, je ne crois pas que…cela marcherait. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du détective tandis que son amie d'enfance mettait ses rêves à l'épreuve de la dure réalité, une réalité dans laquelle il aurait du mal à immiscer sa relation avec les deux jeunes femmes. Mais cette ombre ne demeura que quelques instants avant d'être chassée par un sourire.

« Ran, que tu y habites ou non, cette maison sera la tienne tant que tu désireras qu'elle le soit. Tu pourras y venir à l'instant qui te plaira, y rester autant de temps que tu le voudras et en partir dès que tu le désireras, et pour cela tu n'auras besoin de la permission de personne, que ce soit la mienne, celle de Shiho ou celle de tes parents. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que chaque fois que tu en refermera la porte derrière toi, ce sera pour y revenir plus tard et qu'un jour, ce ne sera plus pour aller dormir dans une autre maison. »

« Si seulement c'était possible, Shinichi, mais il y a trop de choses qui s'y opposent, en tout cas si la situation demeure telle qu'elle est… »

Baissant les yeux pour ne pas faire face à la réaction que ses paroles avait du susciter, Ran s'abandonna à un fatalisme qui n'avait rien à envier à celui qui l'avait dévoré lors de ces rares moments où elle n'avait plus la force d'espérer plus longtemps le retour de Shinichi et essayait de s'habituer à son absence au lieu de désirer encore sa présence. Oui, la situation qu'ils étaient en train de vivre ne pourrait pas perdurer, ce provisoire ne serait jamais appelé à devenir définitif. En essayant de les aimer toutes les deux, Shinichi s'ôtait les moyens d'en aimer seulement une seule. Vivre avec le détective ? Elle ne pourrait le faire qu'à la condition de se marier avec lui, et cela reviendrait à creuser un écart insurmontable entre elle et Shiho, et l'équilibre précaire qui existait entre elles ne pouvait exister que si elles demeuraient sur un pied d'égalité auprès du détective. Passer outre l'obligation du mariage et s'installer ici ? Même si ses parents finissaient par accepter un choix qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas approuvé au départ, même si elle acceptait les regards lourds de reproches et de mépris que sa situation ne manquerait pas de faire naître autour d'elle, il y aurait toujours la question des enfants. Si jamais elle était amenée à en avoir, elle ferait tout pour éviter qu'ils aient à payer pour les erreurs qu'elle aurait faites de la même manière qu'elle avait du subir les conséquences de l'échec du mariage de ses propres parents. Elle pouvait souffrir pour avoir le droit d'aimer Shinichi mais elle n'imposerait pas cette souffrance à d'autres, non, ses enfants ne seraient pas vu comme des parias qui serait mis à l'écart pour les fautes de leur parents.

Les fautes ? Etait-ce un crime d'aimer deux personnes ? Aux yeux de ses parents, cela avait été un crime d'en aimer un autant que l'autre et de remuer ainsi le couteau dans leur plaie en leur rappelant qu'il y aurait toujours un lien entre eux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais briser. Un lien qui existait sous la forme d'une personne qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils ne supportaient pas de voir souffrir, sans avoir pour autant la force de mettre leur fierté de côté en mettant fin à ses souffrances.

Même si elle n'avait pas renoncé à ses rêves d'enfants, Ran ne pouvait plus se permettre de croire naïvement qu'ils se réaliseraient. Shinichi aurait beau être celui qui défendrait la société contre le crime, il serait un criminel à ses yeux malgré cela. Oh certes, son crime ne l'amènerait jamais en prison, mais il devrait quand même faire face à une sanction, une sanction qui apparaîtrait sous la forme du regard des autres, tous les autres, les passants dans la rue, les parents de l'une des femmes qu'il aimait, ses enfants lorsqu'ils lui demanderaient naïvement la raison de l'animosité des autres à leur égard, et même son propre regard dans ces moments là, un regard qui même s'il ne contenait pas de rancœur serait très loin d'être dénué de tristesse.

N'était-elle pas égoïste de vouloir imposer cela à son ami parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de renoncer à lui ? Aussi égoïste que ses propres parents lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu la force de mettre leur différends de côté pour offrir une famille unie à leur fille ?

Elle voulait être heureuse, mais elle voulait aussi que Shinichi soit heureux. Il ne pourrait être heureux qu'avec une seule femme, et elle n'avait pas le cœur de voler son bonheur à quelqu'un qui avait enduré bien plus de privations qu'elle. Après tout, elle avait encore une famille, même désunie, et Shiho pour ce qu'elle en savait, n'avait plus rien en dehors du détective, c'était sans doute la moindre des choses que de permettre à Shinichi de lui offrir une nouvelle famille en compensation de celle qu'elle avait perdu.

Oui, c'était sans doute mieux de renoncer. Mieux pour Shinichi, mieux pour Shiho, et même mieux pour elle.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête que Ran trouva la force de lever les yeux vers ceux à qui elle allait offrir son bonheur, mais sa résolution ne perdura guère plus de quelques instants face au regard attristé de Shiho et surtout face au sourire de Shinichi. Un sourire qui était suppliant certes, mais elle sentait bien que le détective ne la suppliait pas d'abandonner mais au contraire de continuer à espérer.

« Tu as raison, Ran. Beaucoup de choses s'opposent à notre union… »

Parlait-il de l'union entre lui et elle, ou de l'union impossible qu'il avait voulu créer entre trois personnes ?

« Alors toi aussi tu pense que le mieux serait d'y mettre fin ? »

« Non, je pense que nous devrions en parler et essayer de trouver une solution, ensemble. Je te l'ai dit, Ran, cette maison ne deviendra la tienne que si tu le désires. »

La jeune femme sentit ses doigts se mettre à trembler tandis que la tentation d'abandonner dès maintenant grandissait en elle pour devenir plus lancinante que jamais. Une tentation qui finit par la submerger totalement au point qu'elle cessa d'y résister.

S'avançant d'un pas mal assuré vers son camarade, Ran plaça doucement la main dans la sienne.

Une fois de plus, elle avait abandonné face à Shinichi et l'espoir qu'il parvenait toujours à faire naître dans son cœur, l'espoir qu'elle avait raison de croire en lui, le même espoir qui l'avait poussé à continuer de l'attendre pendant tous ces mois.

Refermant doucement ses doigts autour de ceux de la lycéenne, Shinichi passa son bras sous celui de la chimiste tandis qu'il les entraînait toutes les deux à l'intérieure de leur nouvelle maison. Croisant le regard de la scientifique durant une fraction de seconde, Ran crût y voir briller une lueur d'espoir. Elle n'avait rien imaginé, la petite Haibara avait capitulé une fois de plus face à une drogue bien plus redoutable que celle qu'elle avait conçu, une drogue que seul un petit détective borné avait pu lui inoculer, l'espoir et la volonté de croire en une promesse qu'elle n'estimait pas en son pouvoir de tenir.


	3. 3: If it wasn't you

_Merci à Yoko Tsuno et Dagron pour leur relecture de ce one-shot._

**Thème 3 : If it wasn't you**

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient dans le silence, Ran accentuait la pression que l'une de ses mains exerçait sur les doigts de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'évacuer la tension qui l'envahissait. Et même si elle aurait préféré sentir la chaleur comme la douce étreinte de la main de son ami d'enfance, elle n'avait toutefois pas le courage de tendre doucement le bras en direction du détective, dans l'espoir qu'il lui donnerait le témoignage d'affection qu'elle lui aurait réclamé sans prononcer un mot.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur que son camarade ne comprenne pas sa demande silencieuse, elle avait fini par comprendre que si Shinichi était demeuré aveugle à toutes les déclarations d'amour indirectes qu'elle lui avait faites ces derniers mois, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas en position d'y répondre. Non, le problème était ailleurs, pour être plus précis, dans la cuisine de la demeure en train de leur préparer du thé. Même si l'espace qui s'étendait entre eux sur ce canapé était vide, il serait bientôt comblé par une troisième personne.

Saisir l'occasion que lui avait offerte sa rivale sans le savoir en leur proposant de s'occuper du thé ? Cela n'aurait pas été très équitable de sa part. D'un autre côté, n'étaient-elles pas censées se partager l'amour du détective ? Lorsque l'une d'entre elles était absente, cela signifiait donc en conséquence que l'autre était parfaitement en droit de profiter de la présence de Shinichi. Et de toutes manières, elle n'avait quand même pas à se sentir coupable pour avoir quémandé un gage d'affection aussi insignifiant et innocent que de demander à son ami de tenir sa main dans la sienne !

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que Ran commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long du canapé, sentant son coeur battre un peu plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la personne responsable de son trouble. Mais à l'instant où elle allait attendre son but, une question des plus désagréables se manifesta dans la conscience de la jeune femme.

Que se passerait-il au moment où la scientifique rentrerait dans la pièce ? Comment devrait-elle réagir face à sa rivale ?

Maintenir fermement la main du détective prisonnière dans la sienne ? Cela reviendrait à modifier totalement la signification de son geste, à transformer une démonstration de son affection pour son ami en une déclaration de guerre. Pire, ce ne serait pas seulement les sentiments de la chimiste qu'elle piétinerait ainsi mais aussi ceux de Shinichi puisque, de cette façon, elle cessait de le traiter comme l'homme avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie pour le réduire au stade d'objet qu'elle voulait maintenir en sa possession comme une petite fille égoïste.

Relâcher la main de son camarade pour laisser un espace libre à Shiho lorsqu'elle voudrait s'asseoir avec eux ? N'était-ce pas une manière plus subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en train de s'interposer entre eux, au sens propre comme au figuré ? Quand bien même elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas donner à la scientifique l'impression qu'elle ressentait de la jalousie pour elle, ce geste susciterait inévitablement de la culpabilité chez celle qui le contemplerait, Ran aurait été hypocrite de penser autrement.

Gagner sur les deux tableaux en retenant la main de Shinichi dans la sienne pendant que son autre compagne était absente avant de la rétracter immédiatement sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle entendrait la deuxième locataire de la maison revenir dans la pièce ? Certes, si elle agissait suffisamment vite, elle pouvait laisser Shinichi être attentionnée avec elle sans déclencher pour autant la jalousie ou la culpabilité de Shiho mais… Est-ce que cela ne serait pas faire preuve d'une mesquinerie hors du commun ? Avec un tel comportement, elle aurait donné l'impression de grappiller chaque parcelle d'affection qu'elle pouvait recevoir de son ami lorsqu'elle avait un tant soit peu de champ libre face à sa rivale. Qu'est ce que Shinichi pourrait penser d'elle après cela ?

Ran soupira en ramenant doucement sa main sur ses genoux. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, aucun couple ne pouvait perdurer de cette façon. L'amour n'avait plus rien de doux et d'agréable quand il ressemblait à l'avarice et lorsqu'une chose aussi innocente qu'un contact physique devenait une quantité mesurable qu'on était en droit de réclamer devant un tribunal imaginaire. Un tribunal devant lequel on pouvait aussi accuser de vol celle avec qui le principal accusé donnait l'impression d'être trop attentionné.

Et Shinichi ? Allait-il se mettre à mesurer lui aussi les démonstrations d'affection qu'il témoignait à chacune d'entre elles, de manière à être sur de ne pas en privilégier une par rapport à l'autre ?

L'équilibre entre eux était déjà précaire mais il avait peu de chance de perdurer s'ils s'évertuaient tous les trois à le maintenir le plus possible équilibré, quitte à se comporter comme des experts-comptables les uns vis-à-vis des autres. D'un autre côté, si Shinichi ne s'imposait aucune restriction et qu'elles ne lui en imposaient aucune, est ce que cela ne finirait pas par donner naissance à un déséquilibre en faveur de l'une d'elles ? Un déséquilibre qui se creuserait au point de devenir un gouffre infranchissable entre celle que Shinichi garderait auprès de lui par amour et celle qu'il laisserait demeurer auprès de lui par obligation.

C'est avec une expression attristée que Ran laissa son regard errer sur la multitude d'étagères interminables où le père du détective avait entreposé sa collection de romans policiers. Shinichi avait sans doute trouvé des réponses sur lui même dans ces livres, après tout c'était en partie grâce à eux qu'il avait découvert sa vocation, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait contenir la réponse au dilemme qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

S'ils essayaient de maintenir artificiellement l'équilibre de leurs relations, il se briserait. S'ils le laissaient se développer naturellement, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il se brise de lui-même. Existait-il un moyen de naviguer entre ces deux extrêmes, et s'il existait, arriveraient-ils à le trouver ensemble ? Dans tout les cas, l'histoire qu'ils étaient en train de vivre ressemblait de moins en moins à une quête pour trouver le bonheur, cela se rapprochait plutôt d'une lutte constante pour éviter que le malheur ne s'immisce dans leur vie.

Cela n'avait définitivement rien de romantique, cela ressemblait même à… Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, elle y avait déjà trop pensé ces derniers jours alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle essayait d'oublier.

Le léger grincement de la porte tira la lycéenne de ses pensées moroses. A présent, ils étaient de nouveau réunis, tous les trois… Quoique, la présence de la scientifique ne s'était pas réellement dissipée après son départ de la pièce, bien au contraire.

Ran avait longtemps cru que la disparition de Shinichi lui avait comprendre la véritable signification de l'expression « _voir quelqu'un briller par son absence_ ». Après tout, c'était au moment où elle avait cru que le détective était sorti temporairement de sa vie qu'elle avait réellement pris conscience de l'impact que sa présence avait sur elle, c'était au moment où elle pensait que Shinichi ne pouvait plus la voir qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour être une femme digne de lui, une femme qu'il regarderait avec respect et même admiration et non plus seulement une affection légèrement teintée d'irritation.

Maintenant, sa situation nouvelle avec son ami d'enfance lui faisait voir cette expression sous un jour nouveau. Qu'elle soit là physiquement ou non, elle sentirait toujours le regard de Shiho peser sur elle chaque fois qu'elle serait auprès de Shinichi.

Etait-ce la même chose pour la scientifique ? Ran prit la peine de se poser la question. Est ce que le vide laissé par son absence finissait par se solidifier sous la forme d'un spectre au regard accusateur qui hantait constamment son camarade de classe comme l'ancienne criminelle à qui il avait donné sa confiance en même temps que son cœur ?

Acceptant avec un sourire attristé la tasse de thé qui lui était tendu, la jeune femme pu déchiffrer dans le regard de la métisse la réponse à la question qui la rongeait mais qu'elle n'osait pas poser directement pour autant.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la chimiste taciturne tandis qu'elle laissait son regard errer entre Shinichi, Ran et la place vide entre eux.

« Kudo…Shinichi, est ce que tu pourrais te décaler, s'il te plaît ? »

Comprenant instantanément où sa compagne voulait en venir, le détective commença à obtempérer à sa requête avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa camarade de classe se poser sur son bras pour le maintenir à sa place.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée… C'est à toi que je parle, Shiho. Je veux dire que cela ne me dérange pas… »

« Ran, je ne veux pas me sentir comme un obstacle entre toi et Shinichi. S'il se place au centre de ce canapé, aucune de nous ne se sentira exclue et nous y serons toutes les deux gagnantes, non ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant d'acquiescer timidement en ramenant sa main sur ses genoux.

« Mais soit dit en passant, vous n'aviez pas à demeurer chacun à deux extrémités de ce canapé, comme si l'un d'entre vous était affligé d'une maladie contagieuse qu'il craindrait de transmettre à l'autre. Si vous aviez envie de vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, vous en aviez le droit et cela ne m'aurait pas posé le moindre problème… »

« Vraiment ? »

Il y avait autant de scepticisme que d'espérance dans le murmure de la lycéenne tandis qu'elle se tournait légèrement vers la scientifique qui avait fermé les yeux en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Vraiment. Même si ça peut paraître difficile à croire… »

Reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, Shiho contempla d'un air mélancolique le liquide translucide qui reposait au fond du récipient de porcelaine.

« Ce qui me dérange, c'est précisément que vous imaginiez que cela puisse me poser un problème, enfin… Nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur quelque chose d'aussi futile que nos places respectives sur un canapé, non ? »

Se murant dans un silence résigné, Ran se retint de répondre que les futilités de ce genre allaient s'accumuler de plus en plus, jour après jour, et finiraient par miner le semblant de compromis qu'ils avaient réussis à établir pour le moment. D'ailleurs, en envisageant les choses avec le recul, c'était sûrement des futilités comme celles-là qui avaient fini par briser sa famille en deux.

Fatiguée de devoir maintenir une distance entre elle et celui qu'elle aimait, Ran laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe avant de se blottir doucement contre lui.

Même s'il fût déstabilisé par le comportement de la jeune femme, le détective sortît très vite de sa stupeur pour laisser ses doigts glisser délicatement le long de la chevelure qui caressait sa joue.

Shiho de son côté demeurait fascinée par le liquide qu'elle faisait doucement tournoyer au fond de sa tasse, si elle avait remarquée le petit manège entre les deux amis d'enfance, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Mais c'est un luxe qu'elle ne put se permettre que quelques instants avant de sentir la main du détective effleurer les boucles de ses cheveux auburn.

Fermant les yeux pour apprécier la légère caresse dont lui faisait bénéficier le lycéen, la scientifique les rouvrit immédiatement lorsque ce dernier la força brusquement à incliner la tête pour la laisser reposer sur son épaule.

Et si la chimiste songea un court instant à s'extirper de l'étreinte du détective, elle finit par y renoncer. D'une part parce qu'elle ne voulait pas briser indirectement le moment d'intimité que Shinichi était en train d'offrir à sa dulcinée, d'autre part parce que, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admise, elle avait été à deux doigts de succomber à la même tentation que sa rivale.

Soulevant doucement ses paupières, Ran se permit d'observer celle qui était dans une position identique à la sienne. Même si elle n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle, Shiho ne les avait pas fermés pour autant, la lycéenne pouvait donc amplement déchiffrer les émotions qui s'y reflétaient. Il y avait bien de la gêne sur ce visage qui se frottait doucement contre celui de son ami, mais c'était uniquement la gêne ressentie par quelqu'un qui avait perdu l'habitude des contacts humains et s'y retrouvait brusquement confronté de nouveau, ce n'était pas de la culpabilité.

Pour le moment, toute la tension qui existait entre elles, non, entre eux, semblait suspendue. Aucune d'elles ne se sentait exclue ou privilégiée, et tandis que cette situation se prolongeait, Ran en aurait presque souhaité que le temps reste figé à cet instant et ne reprenne plus son cours.

D'un autre côté, et si au lieu de savourer ce moment de trêve en toute quiétude, elle essayait d'en profiter pour se rapprocher de celle qui le partageait avec elle?

Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

« C'est amusant, à te regarder, on pourrait croire que vous n'avez jamais vraiment partagé de moments vraiment intimes tous les deux. Pourtant, avec votre situation, j'aurai pensé… »

Ecarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était à elle que Ran s'adressait, Shiho la contempla avec une expression égarée.

« Notre…situation ? »

« Eh bien, même si Conan et Ai avaient l'air de se comprendre, ils semblaient aussi tellement distants entre eux parfois… »

« Tu veux dire qu'Ai était distante avec Conan. »

Shiho plissa les yeux en une expression légèrement irritée lorsqu'elle les leva vers le détective qui s'était introduit dans la conversation.

« Pour ce que je m'en rappelle, lors des premiers jours qui ont suivis notre rencontre, tu me regardais toujours en coin d'un air méfiant, comme si tu me soupçonnais en permanence d'essayer ce te livrer à mes anciens collègues. Et lors de ma convalescence chez le professeur, après notre petite excursion dans un hôtel lors d'une nuit enneigée, je ne t'ai pas vu bien souvent à mon chevet, et à chaque fois, tu me donnais l'impression de me poser des questions sur mon rétablissement plus pour la forme qu'autre chose… »

Etait-ce son imagination ou bien Ran avait-elle vu de la culpabilité briller dans le regard de son ami avant de laisser la place à l'irritation ?

« Essaies de te mettre à ma place. Comment est ce que j'étais censé réagir en voyant un membre de l'organisation s'introduire dans ma vie du jour au lendemain ? Surtout que tu as pris tout ton temps pour me dire que tu n'en faisais plus partie, quitte à me laisser croire quelques minutes qu'Agasa était mort. Et après cela, il y a eu la question de la mort de ta sœur qui est restée en suspens entre nous sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne veuille l'aborder... »

Si Shinichi n'avait pas eu chacun de ses bras enroulé autour des épaules d'une jeune femme, il se serait volontiers frappé le front du poing pour ce qu'il venait de dire à l'une d'elle.

« Essayes de te mettre à ma place, Kudo. Ma seule famille était morte par ma faute, j'avais vendu mon âme à l'organisation pour rien puisque toutes les personnes tuées par ma drogue n'avait pas été un prix suffisant pour sauver Akemi. J'étais désespérée, j'avais besoin de haïr quelqu'un et de l'accuser de la mort de ma sœur, et tu as eu la malchance d'être la seule personne que j'avais sous la main pour ça puisque je n'avais même plus la force de porter ma culpabilité toute seule. Si l'un de nous avait eu le courage d'aborder cette question, c'est ce que je t'aurais dit, j'aurais ajouté que tu n'avais pas à te sentir coupable puisque tu avais fait ton possible pour la sauver, nous nous serions excusés et nous serions passés à autre chose. »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, autant pour mettre son regard hors de portée de celui du détective que pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne, la chimiste se sentit obligée d'ajouter autre chose pour clore définitivement à la question qui avait ressurgi entre eux.

« Accessoirement, à ce moment là, je n'avais pas tout à fait digéré les accusations que tu m'avais jeté à la figure sous le coup de la colère, je suppose que j'ai voulu rééquilibrer les comptes. C'était mesquin de ma part, tu avais raison de t'emporter ce jour là, et moi tort, ce n'est plus la peine d'y revenir. »

Le détective soupira tout en promenant doucement ses doigts le long de la chevelure de l'ancienne criminelle.

« Puisque nous en sommes à nous excuser. Si j'ai évité de te rendre trop souvent visite lorsque tu te remettais de tes blessures, et si je réduisais mes rares visites au strict minimum, c'était parce que je me sentais responsable. Après tout, c'est moi qui avais insisté pour aller dans cet hôtel malgré tes mises en garde et c'est toi qui en avais payé les conséquences. J'ai toujours eu du mal à faire face à mes échecs, surtout quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui en paye le prix. »

« Kudo, tu m'avais dit de rester dans la voiture avec le professeur et c'est moi qui ait insisté pour venir quand même. Tu n'avais pas à te sentir responsable. »

« Lorsque je t'ai dit de partir, tu m'as répliqué que tu ne voulais plus que je te vois comme une meurtrière et rien d'autre. Si je t'avais fait plus confiance ou si j'avais pris la peine de m'expliquer avec toi sur…certains sujets, tu n'en aurais pas ressenti le besoin. »

« Et je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aborder ces sujets avec toi, et quand bien même nous l'aurions fait, je t'aurai quand même suivi dans cet hôtel parce que je ne t'aurais pas suffisamment fait confiance pour les affronter seul. Cela ne sert à rien de nous renvoyer mutuellement la faute comme dans une partie de ping-pong sans fin, surtout que l'organisation n'existe plus. Alors arrêtons-nous là. »

Ran n'avait aucun mal à percevoir que les paroles échangées entre le détective et la scientifique n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour dissiper la culpabilité suscitée par des questions sur lesquelles ils avaient mutuellement gardé le silence, préférant les oublier plutôt que de les résoudre une bonne fois pour toute, aussi se sentit-elle obligée de relancer la conversation. C'était autant pour dissiper la tension qui s'était installé entre Shinichi et Shiho que pour satisfaire sa curiosité, après tout, elle avait enfin l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur une facette de la vie de Shinichi dont elle ne connaissait que la surface.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'était que… Conan et Ai paraissaient un peu distants, et pourtant vous avez fini par devenir…plus que des amis, alors je pensais que vous aviez peut-être partagé des moments beaucoup plus intimes lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'adultes pour vous observer… »

Celle qui avait été la petite Haibara à une époque pas si lointaine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé face à la question de la lycéenne.

« Des moments où nous avons été aussi intimes que nous le sommes maintenant ? Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça, et ce n'était pas vraiment des moments de ma vie ce que je qualifierais d'agréables. Après tout, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, la première fois que je me suis blottie contre toi, Kudo, c'est lorsque tu me portais sur ton dos pour me sortir de cette cave en flammes. »

Il y avait autant d'amertume que de tendresse sur le visage de Shinichi tandis qu'il se remémorait le souvenir évoqué par sa compagne.

« A voir ton expression quand tu en parles, on pourrait croire que tu évoques notre premier dîner en tête à tête, si nous en avions eu un. »

« C'est vrai que cela peut paraître étrange quand on y pense. Ce fût l'une des journées les plus terrifiantes de ma vie, et ce n'est pas peu dire. J'ai du subir une douloureuse transformation pour passer d'un corps d'enfant à un corps d'adulte, puis j'ai eu le droit à une régression tout aussi douloureuse du stade d'adulte à celui d'enfant, entre-temps, j'ai été transpercée par une demi-douzaine de balles de revolver et je t'ai entendu hurler mon nom si fort que j'ai du en perdre quelques points d'audition…Oh et n'oublions pas ma chute dans ce conduit de cheminée. Mais quand je repense à cette journée, ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est…d'avoir entendu le son de ta voix au moment où Pisco allait enfin mettre fin à mes souffrances, que tu t'es interposé entre lui et moi après m'avoir glissé ta veste sur les épaules, que tu m'as soulevé sur ton dos pour m'emmener hors de cette cave en flammes… Non, vraiment, rien de romantique dans cette journée, je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer que mon sauveur était amoureux de moi à l'époque. Pourtant, je n'échangerais pas ça pour un dîner romantique en tête à tête, est-ce vraiment si étrange pour toi ? »

Si le silence enveloppa de nouveau la pièce suite aux paroles de la chimiste, il n'était plus l'expression d'une tension entre deux personnes. Le récit qu'elle avait écouté, loin de provoquer la jalousie de Ran, l'avait poussée à se resserrer un peu plus contre le détective, avec un sourire identique à celui qu'elle avait eu en ressortant de ce rêve où elle avait revécu l'un des moments les plus précieux qu'elle avait jamais partagé avec Shinichi.

Cet instant de sa vie où elle avait compris qu'il serait plus qu'un ami d'enfance pour elle, cet instant où elle était tombée amoureuse d'un lycéen qui lui avait démontré qu'il n'était pas simplement un petit prétentieux obsédé par Sherlock Holmes et que ce n'était pas par orgueil qu'il voulait devenir détective.

Oui, ce moment où il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras après s'être interposé entre elle et le tueur en série à qui elle avait sauvé la vie, ce moment où il avait affronté sans la moindre peur un meurtrier qui le menaçait de son revolver. Elle avait pu voir la passion pour la justice qui avait fait briller les yeux de son camarade quand il avait croisé le regard de ce tueur, une passion qui était sincère et face à laquelle aucun criminel n'aurait pu résister, et pourtant, il avait mis cette passion de côté pour la mettre en sécurité.

C'était au cours de ce jour de pluie qu'elle avait compris que Shinichi n'était pas un gamin prétentieux qui jouait les héros, ce jour là qu'elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse d'un autre… Et pourtant, elle avait oublié ce jour si précieux pendant des mois…Quoique… L'avait-elle vraiment oublié ? En tout cas, le sentiment qu'il avait fait naître n'avait jamais disparu de sa conscience, et elle n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi irritée par le comportement prétentieux de son camarade si elle n'avait pas su, au fond d'elle-même, ce que cette façade dissimulait. Cette personne dont elle était amoureuse, elle ne l'avait pas rêvée et elle ne l'avait pas imaginée non plus en prêtant à Shinichi des qualités qu'il n'avait jamais eu tandis qu'il n'était plus là pour lui faire subir ses défauts. Non, cette personne, c'était bien celle qu'on venait de lui décrire, exactement celle qu'on venait de lui décrire.

« Maintenant que j'y repense, tu as mis plusieurs semaines à me rendre cette veste que je t'avais prêté… »

Tiré de sa rêverie par la question murmurée par le détective, Ran remua légèrement contre son cou tout en entrouvrant les yeux.

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en séparer. Même en ayant à ma disposition mes propres vêtements, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'endosser de nouveau. Parfois, je le faisais exactement dans les mêmes conditions où tu me l'avais glissée sur les épaules. »

Shinichi mit une bonne dizaine de secondes à comprendre le sens des mots de la scientifique, et il lui fallût un laps de temps identique pour sortir de sa stupeur.

« Attends, tu ne veux quand même pas dire.. ? »

Un sourire plus affectueux que sarcastique plissa les lèvres de Shiho tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour fixer le lycéen avec une expression amusée.

« Dire quoi ? »

« Quand je t'ai posé une question du même genre ce jour là, tu m'as traité d'obsédée alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'offrir ce plaisir une seconde fois. »

Même si elle ressentit une légère frustration devant son incapacité à pleinement comprendre le sens des paroles que s'échangeaient son ami d'enfance et la scientifique, Ran n'eût guère le temps d'y demeurer puisque le détective relança immédiatement la conversation.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas à quel moment exactement j'avais commencé à être plus pour toi qu'un…comment disait-tu déjà ? Ah oui, un cobaye intéressant… Et voilà que tu m'apprends que ce jour là tu étais devenue amoureuse de moi jusqu'au fétichisme… »

« Oh que c'est touchant. Tu m'aimes tellement que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me donner une occasion de te traiter d'obsédé malgré tout. Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi à ce moment là ? »

Le lycéen renvoya son sourire narquois à la jeune femme.

« En règle générale, lorsqu'on est attaché à une personne au point de prendre du plaisir à porter ses vêtements, cela signifie qu'elle est quelques crans au dessus de l'amitié dans l'échelle de notre affection, non ? A moins que tu ne portais des manteaux confectionnés avec la fourrure de tes cobayes à une époque ? »

« C'était bien plus facile de m'imaginer revivre ce moment de ma vie avec cette veste sur mon dos. Ce moment où quelqu'un a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne, quelqu'un qui avait fait cela parce qu'il voulait simplement me voir vivre et qui, à cet instant, ne pensait sans doute même pas à ce qu'il perdrait si je disparaissait. Quelqu'un qui avait fait cela alors qu'il connaissait la noirceur des actes que j'avais sur la conscience, quelqu'un qui m'a soulevé sur son dos de la même manière que le faisait ma grande sœur. Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas seulement la douleur qui me poussait à me serrer un peu plus contre toi à ce moment là ? Et est ce que tu peux savoir ce que ton attitude a pu signifier pour moi à une époque de ma vie où je pensais qu'après la mort de ma sœur, personne n'aurait jamais un comportement de ce genre avec moi ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureuse de toi, et si quelqu'un m'avait posé la question en ces termes à l'époque, je n'aurais sans doute pas su quoi lui répondre… »

Sentant que son aveu avait fait perdre une partie de sa pâleur à ses joues pour leur donner une teinte rosâtre, Shiho se sentit obligé de baisser les yeux pour ne pas laisser Shinichi entrapercevoir un peu plus la vulnérabilité qu'elle avait déjà dévoilée devant lui.

« Et de toutes manières, qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je ne ressentais guère d'affection pour toi avant cette nuit dans cet hôtel ? Après tout en tant que cobaye, tu étais déjà bien plus précieux pour moi que tu ne l'imaginais. »

« Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'avais dit que tu avais certifié à l'organisation que j'étais mort parce que j'étais un cobaye intéressant pour toi. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en cette excuse et tu essayes d'y avoir recours de nouveau ? »

« Vraiment ? Et pour quelle autre raison t'aurais-je épargné ? Ma sœur était encore en vie à l'époque, tu ne pouvais rien représenter de plus pour moi qu'une anomalie qui avait survécu à mon poison d'une manière tout à fait inattendue, et après toutes les réussites que j'ai constaté lors des expérimentations des effets de ma création sur le corps humain, ajouter un mort de plus sur ma liste n'aurait pas pesé bien lourd sur ma conscience. »

Ran observa avec attention les effets de la réponse de la métisse sur son ami d'enfance. Son ami d'enfance qui avait, à l'instant présent, le même sourire légèrement désabusé qu'il avait adressé à ce tueur en série, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que si aucune raison ne pouvait justifier la destruction d'une vie humaine, aucune raison n'était nécessaire non plus pour justifier le fait d'en avoir sauvé une.

« Une mort de plus, cela n'aurait pas pesé bien lourd sur ta conscience hein ? Même en admettant cela, je pense qu'une vie de plus, cela aurait pesé énormément sur ta conscience, non ? En tout cas suffisamment pour que tu prennes le risque de trahir l'organisation alors que tu avais encore quelque chose à perdre en le faisant. »

« Tu n'as fait que dire la même chose que moi mais en le formulant différemment, Kudo. Tu étais la seule chose de positif que j'ai jamais créé dans ma vie. Si je n'avais jamais existé, des dizaines de personnes auraient continué de vivre mais au moins un être humain aurait perdu la vie puisque, s'il n'avait pas eu mon poison sous la main, Gin t'aurait éliminé d'une manière plus classique mais sans la moindre incertitude quant à son résultat. Voilà pourquoi je voulais t'observer de près au lieu de laisser l'organisation te détruire, je voulais voir si j'avais apporté au monde quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Lors de mes moments de tristesse, j'aurais tranquillement consulté les informations que j'aurais discrètement collectées sur toi et la vie que tu menais, et cela m'aurait rassuré de voir qu'il y avait une chose qui ne devait son existence qu'à moi et que je pouvais être fière de cette chose. »

« Je vois. Et de ce point de vue, est ce que ton cobaye t'a apporté pleinement satisfaction ? »

« Non. Le simple fait qu'il me pose la question me démontre que c'est un imbécile. »

Amusée par l'expression renfrognée de Shinichi au point de se retenir de pouffer de rire, Ran se sentit suffisamment détendue pour essayer de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« Mais est ce que tu connaissais déjà Shinichi lorsque tu lui as sauvé la vie ? Est-ce que tu savais quel genre de personne il était à ce moment là ? »

Levant la tête vers la jeune femme avec une expression décontenancée, Shiho plissa les yeux dans une expression énigmatique tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

« Non, je ne lisais que très peu les journaux et je ne me suis intéressée à sa vie qu'après avoir découvert qu'il était encore de ce monde. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour en savoir le moins possible sur...mes cobayes. Pour ne pas devenir folle, je devais faire de mon mieux pour établir la barrière la plus solide entre mes sentiments et…mon travail. C'est avec toi que j'ai violé cette règle, Kudo. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la chimiste tandis qu'elle fermait de nouveau les yeux.

« Enfin, de toutes manières, je me moquais bien de savoir si celui à qui j'avais fait bénéficier d'un miracle gâchait sa vie ou s'en servait pour apporter quelque chose aux autres. L'essentiel pour moi, c'était qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais je suppose que j'aurais pu difficilement rêver d'un meilleur spécimen que toi, Kudo. Ton existence avait suffisamment de conséquences positives pour le reste du monde pour que je puisse me mettre à penser que ma propre existence avait un semblant de justification… »

Ce fût au tour de Shinichi de soupirer tandis qu'il promenait doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure de la scientifique.

« De mon côté, on ne peut pas dire que l'affaire la plus intéressante de ma carrière m'ait apporté pleinement satisfaction puisque tu cherches encore une justification à ta vie. Que tu puisses avoir besoin d'une raison de vivre, je peux encore le comprendre, mais tu n'as pas à te justifier du fait d'être encore en vie, que ce soit devant les autres ou devant toi-même. J'espérais que j'avais fini par te faire comprendre ça. »

L'expression légèrement désabusée du détective laissa cependant la place à un sourire serein l'instant qui suivit ses paroles.

« Enfin, si j'ai pu te donner une raison de vivre et de croire que tu méritais de vivre, j'ai quand même des raison e me réjouir de la manière dont j'ai pris en main cette affaire. Maintenant, je dois juste m'efforcer de continuer sur ma lancée… »

Ran garda le silence plusieurs minutes avant de contempler d'un air attendrie son ami d'enfance et l'ancienne criminelle.

« En fait, on peut dire que vous étiez destinés à vous rendre heureux avant même de vous rencontrer. »

La même lueur d'étonnement brilla dans le regard des deux interlocuteurs de la jeune femme lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ran… Tu es sans doute la seule personne sur terre qui puisse paraître sincèrement heureuse de voir celui dont elle est amoureuse en aimer une autre… »

Portant sa main à ses lèvres pour dissimuler le petit rire étouffé suscité par la remarque de la scientifique, la lycéenne mit une bonne minute à sortir de son hilarité pour fixer avec un petit sourire énigmatique les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

« Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que toi, j'aurais eu du mal à être heureuse. »

« De qui parles-tu ? De moi ou de Shiho ? »

Ni le détective ni la scientifique ne comprirent le sens de l'expression amusée de Ran, pas plus qu'ils ne comprirent que les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés s'adressaient à chacun d'eux.


	4. 4: Fluffy things

**Thème 4 : Fluffy things**

Au cours des mois de frustration qu'il avait passé dissimulé derrière les lunettes de son père, il n'y eût que de très rares moments où il se réjouissait qu'on s'adresse à lui avec le prénom de son écrivain préféré. Ces moments particuliers ne pouvaient avoir lieu que dans certains endroits, comme par exemple un bain public ou une chambre, des endroits dans lequel Ran ne serait jamais demeurée seule avec Shinichi Kudo, mais dans lesquels elle acceptait sans le moindre problème la présence du petit Conan Edogawa.

Enfin, même si pouvoir admirer le corps dénudé de son amie d'enfance était loin d'être déplaisant, le lycéen devait quand même avouer que le spectacle perdait une grande partie de son intérêt lorsqu'on avait été dépossédé d'une bonne partie de ses hormones.

Bien sûr, c'était légèrement différent lorsqu'une histoire de fantôme, l'avarice du détective Mouri, la peur suscitée par un assassin armé d'une hache ou le manque de place les forçaient à partager le même lit.

Les formes dissimulées par le pyjama de celle qui le serrait doucement dans ses bras, la douce chaleur du corps contre lequel un enfant se blottissait, les longs cheveux caressant ses doigts lorsqu'il les faisait glisser sur cette surface dont l'obscurité surpassait celle de la chambre, le souffle régulier qui s'échappait des lèvres qu'il aurait voulu effleurer des siennes. Autant de sensations dans lesquels il s'immergeait avec délice.

La joie de sentir son amie d'enfance près de lui, tout près de lui, la frustration de ne pouvoir partager son intimité que de la même manière qu'un petit frère autorisé à se glisser dans le lit d'une grande soeur, la peur d'être condamné à se contenter de ça durant de nombreuses années, le regret de ne pas lui avoir fait sa déclaration lorsqu'il en avait encore l'occasion, sa haine à l'égard de la cruelle destinée qui lui faisait découvrir la véritable valeur de ce qui avait été sous ses yeux toutes ces années, et qui le lui faisait découvrir lorsque cette chose si précieuse était inaccessible pour lui. Tout un éventail d'émotions aussi douces qu'amères qui l'envahissaient à chacune de ces nuits.

Et Haibara ? Avait-elle ressentie quelque chose d'analogue lors de ses nuits qu'elle avait passé allongée à côté du petit Conan Edogawa tandis qu'ils dormaient dans la même tente ?

Il y avait eu certains matin où il avait ouvert les yeux, pour avoir la surprise de faire littéralement face à une fillette endormie qui se blottissait contre lui, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos la veille. A l'époque, il avait mis ça sur le compte du hasard, ils avaient tout les deux remués au cours de leur sommeil, au point de se serrer inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre après s'être mutuellement tourné le dos. Lorsqu'il croyait encore à cette explication, le petit Conan Edogawa se contentait de s'extirper doucement de son duvet, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne d'infortune.

Puis le temps avait passé, et les doutes avaient commencé à se développer, les doutes suscités par la remarque malicieuse que sa mère lui avait murmuré à l'oreille à propos des regards en coins dont lui faisait bénéficier la petite Haibara.

Son imagination avait pris le relais et lui avait murmuré une histoire familière à l'oreille, l'histoire d'une fillette amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle n'était pas autorisé à aimer, une fillette qui avait la chance, ou la malchance, d'être proche de ce garçon au point de partager parfois le même lit. Une fillette qui profitait de ces occasions pour glisser doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'un détective endormi, une fillette qui rapprochait son visage du sien en se demandant si elle succomberait à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une fillette qui se serrait contre lui avant de s'endormir et de s'enfoncer doucement dans le monde de ses lèvres.

Une histoire qu'il connaissait mieux que personne, une histoire qui lui en rappelait une autre. Oui, ces deux histoires se ressemblaient beaucoup. Après tout, elle partageait le même personnage principal, même s'il tenait deux rôles complètement opposés dans chacune d'elles.

Son père était un romancier mais pourtant Shinichi n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se mettre à écrire ses propres histoires. Oh certes, lire des romans policiers était un de ses plus grand plaisir, mais il avait toujours préféré être le héros plutôt que le lecteur ou même l'auteur d'un roman policier.

Mais un parent éloigné de Yusaku Kudo commença à éprouver de l'intérêt pour le métier d'écrivain. Enfin, cela restait juste un intérêt distant et passager.

Il trouvait juste ironique la manière dont ces deux histoires se complétaient. L'héroïne de la seconde histoire aurait sans doute été d'accord avec lui, mais elle aurait sans doute rajouté que l'ironie était quelque chose de cruelle. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas passer dans la première histoire pour prendre la place de la belle au bois dormant, et même si le prince charmant aurait apprécié ce coup de théâtre, la belle au bois dormant ne pouvait pas non plus passer dans la seconde histoire pour prendre la place du petit chaperon rouge.

Le petit Conan Edogawa s'improvisa écrivain de contes pour enfants et essaya pourtant de joindre ces deux histoires de manières à ce que leurs trois personnages se rencontrent et qu'il n'y eut plus qu'une seule histoire, de préférence avec une fin heureuse.

C'était possible, après tout le petit chaperon rouge était parfaite pour le rôle de la sorcière offrant une pomme à Blanche neige, une pomme empoisonnée bien sûr. Quand on prenait la peine d'y penser, le prince charmant était passé dans l'autre monde après avoir avalé un poison, la seule manière pour la princesse de le rejoindre était donc d'avaler le même poison. La sorcière empoisonnant les deux amoureux de manière à ce qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, un bien curieux dénouement pour un bien étrange conte de fées, la méchante de l'histoire aidant le héros et l'héroïne à concrétiser leur amour.

Cela aurait pu fonctionner, Haibara adorait les pommes et elle semblait être née pour le rôle de la sorcière… Malheureusement, le parent éloigné de Yusaku Kudo finit par l'apprendre à ses dépens, mais les personnages ne se comportaient pas toujours comme l'auteur de l'histoire aurait voulu qu'ils le fassent.

Le petit chaperon rouge avait fait de son mieux pour s'enfuir d'une histoire où elle avait été forcée d'endosser le rôle de la sorcière, elle ne tenait pas à retourner dans cette histoire de sitôt, même pour les beaux yeux d'un prince charmant de pacotille.

De toutes manières, l'auteur de cette histoire était un idiot, le dénouement qu'il avait imaginé n'avait aucune chance de se produire, et tout ce qu'il réussirait à faire c'est de donner une fin tragique à chacune des deux histoires qu'il voulait joindre en un seul roman. Un poison ne pouvait pas être l'accessoire adéquat pour donner une fin heureuse à un conte de fées, a fortiori un poison raté et instable.

Conan avait parlé de ses projets d'écrivain à Haibara comme si c'était une chose qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux, une simple plaisanterie, et la chimiste, malgré son humour noir, avait trouvée la plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût.

Shinichi Kudo trouvait lui aussi la plaisanterie déplacé, et le petit Conan Edogawa finit par baisser les bras face au détective et à l'ex-criminelle.

Même si elle n'appréciait guère d'être la proie du loup dans sa propre histoire, le petit chaperon rouge appréciait encore moins d'être la sorcière dans l'histoire de cette belle au bois dormant qui attendait de sortir de ses rêves pour rencontrer son prince dans la réalité. Il fallait trouver une autre manière de joindre les deux histoires.

Peut-être en faisant passer le prince charmant dans la seconde histoire pour qu'il y reste avec le petit chaperon rouge ? D'ailleurs, le prince était déjà dans les deux histoires, il n'y avait pas besoin de le faire passer dans la seconde histoire….juste de le faire disparaître de la première, et d'y laisser la belle au bois dormant toute seule.

Cela ne pourrait jamais marcher. La belle au bois dormant ne pouvait passer dans la seconde histoire que si le petit chaperon rouge passait dans la première pour prendre le rôle de la sorcière, et une sorcière n'aurait jamais le droit à une fin heureuse avec le prince charmant.

En fait le prince charmant était le seul à pouvoir passer d'une histoire à l'autre, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne voulait pas s'installer définitivement dans l'une d'elles et laisser l'une des princesses demeurer seule dans un conte dont il serait absent. Un conte qui serait aussitôt passé dans le domaine de la tragédie.

Pourquoi son prince charmant était-il aussi idiot, se demanda l'auteur de l'histoire. De toutes manière, c'était de la belle au bois dormant qu'il était censé être amoureux, non ? Certainement pas de la sorcière ou du petit chaperon rouge. Le petit chaperon rouge n'était pas censée avoir de prince charmant de toutes manières, juste un chasseur qui la protégeait du loup qui avait tué sa grand-mère.

Il en avait parlé à Haibara, et elle avait été d'accord avec lui. Enfin, elle avait eu un léger sourire aussi attristé qu'amusé quand Ayumi avait exprimé son désaccord et affirmé que le petit chaperon rouge avait le droit à un prince charmant, elle aussi. Se pouvait-il que certains enfants soient capables de déchiffrer la véritable signification des contes de fées ? Mais non, Ayumi n'avait rien compris et Haibara n'était pas un véritable enfant, c'est ce que pensa Conan.

C'est ce qu'il pensa, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur les motivations de son prince charmant. Ce prince charmant qui commençait à traiter le petit chaperon rouge comme si elle était la belle au bois dormant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla un beau matin, ce fût pour constater qu'il avait passé un de ses bras autour des épaules de la scientifique et l'avait serré contre lui.

Il ne pouvait pas jouer les ivrognes. Même si une boisson alcoolisée, le Gin, était la cause de sa situation avec la scientifique, il était demeuré conscient de ses actes lorsqu'il avait profité de son sommeil pour la traiter comme il avait traité Ran auparavant.

C'était une chance que Haibara soit encore endormie lorsqu'il se réveilla, de cette manière elle ne lui posa aucune question dans la voiture du professeur, tandis qu'il ramenait les enfants chez eux maintenant que leur semaine de camping s'était achevée.

Bon, c'était un fait, Haibara était incapable de faire semblant de dormir de manière crédible, mais cette fois, le détective s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer.

Pourquoi et surtout comment ? Comment une telle catastrophe avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment se faisait-il que les deux histoires finissent par se mélanger alors que leur auteur n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de les réconcilier pour en écrire une seule ? Pourquoi cet imbécile de prince passait-il son temps à osciller entre les deux histoires au point qu'il finirait par être incapable de jouer son rôle dans au moins une seule d'entre elles ?

Son personnage capricieux tenta de faire un compromis. Peut-être était-il tout simplement en train de se servir du petit chaperon rouge comme d'un substitut pour la belle au bois dormant, en attendant le moment où il pourrait enfin poser un baiser sur les lèvres de la princesse qui continuait de l'attendre?

Une manière idéale de réconcilier les deux histoires sans que la belle au bois dormant perde son prince, et en laissant le petit chaperon rouge avoir le droit à un prince.

Mais l'auteur ne voulait pas de ce compromis. Il refusait de considérer ses personnages comme de simples outils qu'il utiliserait pour les besoins de l'histoire, il voulait voir ses personnages comme des être humains et les traiter en tant que tel. Non, le petit chaperon rouge ne serait pas un simple moyen pour le prince de patienter tandis que sa propre histoire d'amour restait désespérément figée.

N'était-il pas en train de tomber amoureux de ses personnages ? Non, il était en train de tomber amoureux de seulement l'un d'entre eux, le petit chaperon rouge. Après tout, c'était elle qui était à l'origine de tout. N'était-ce pas pour elle qu'il avait essayé de réconcilier les deux histoires ? La belle au bois dormant avait déjà son prince, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de l'attendre encore un peu.

Oui, voilà où se situait le problème. Le prince charmant était amoureux de la belle au bois dormant, l'auteur de l'histoire était amoureux du petit chaperon rouge, une histoire écrite par Conan Edogawa et dont le héros s'appelait Shinichi Kudo.

Shinichi Kudo fit de son mieux pour remettre à sa place Conan. Il n'était pas un auteur digne de ce nom, il n'avait même créé les personnages avec lesquels il s'amusait. Oui, mais… N'avait-il pas tiré Haibara d'une histoire où elle n'avait pas sa place pour la placer dans un univers où on la considérait à sa juste valeur?

Ce sourire qu'il surprenait parfois sur le visage de son petit chaperon rouge, aurait-il pu apparaître sur le visage de la sorcière ? .

Enfin, de toutes manières, les deux histoires avaient fini par fusionner. Le petit chaperon rouge avait accepté de retourner dans la première histoire, avait repris le rôle de la sorcière, mais, au lieu de donner un poison à la princesse, elle avait préféré donner un antidote au prince charmant qu'elle avait empoisonné. Un prince charmant qui avait eu deux noms et à présent n'en avait plus besoin que d'un seul.

Un seul problème avait subsisté lorsque les trois personnages s'étaient enfin rencontrés. Shinichi, en bon prince charmant, était resté fidèle à sa princesse, mais il avait aussi hérité des sentiments du petit Conan Edogawa.

C'était prévisible, à partir du moment où le petit chaperon rouge retournerait dans la première histoire, le petit Conan Edogawa la suivrait.

Shinichi avait cru se débarrasser du petit Conan, il s'était trompé, oubliant que cet irritant petit garçon était une partie de lui.

« Haibara ? »

La chimiste entrouvrît doucement les yeux pour fixer le détective d'un regard intrigué.

« Combien de temps m'appellerait-tu par ce nom ? Est-ce que je dois me remettre à t'appeler Conan pour que tu comprennes à quel point cela peut-être irritant ? »

Un sourire attendri plissa les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il passa les doigts dans la chevelure auburn de la métisse qui se blottissait contre lui.

« Si tu en a envie, n'hésite pas à le faire, tu en aurait le droit. Après tout, c'est du petit Conan que tu es tombé amoureuse, pas de Shinichi Kudo. Et ce n'est pas Shinichi qui est tombé amoureux de toi, mais Conan. »

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que j'ai eu tort de redonner à Shinichi l'ancienne vie que je lui ai volé ? Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurait oublié, j'ai du sacrifier le petit Conan pour ça. »

Déposant un baiser dans la chevelure de la scientifique, le détective glissa doucement la main dans la couette dont il avait enveloppé son corps nu. L'histoire avait changé, cette fois, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa bien aimée sans qu'elle soit endormie.

« Tu te rappelle de la conversation que nous avons eu avec Ayumi ? Tu lui avais dit que lorsque je serais enfin adulte, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que je choisirais d'être détective… »

« Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Et borné comme tu l'étais, tu as essayé de me contredire. Qu'est ce que tu m'avais dit déjà ? Ah oui, que l'on ne pouvait pas prévoir de quel manière les gens évolueraient, et que peut-être qu'en grandissant, tu choisirait de devenir écrivain. Je t'avais demandé si tu serais écrivain de roman policier dans ce cas et tu m'avais répondu… »

« Que je préférerais peut-être devenir écrivain de conte de fées. Si tu avais vu ta tête à ce moment là… »

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de la métisse tandis qu'ils se plissaient en une expression nostalgique.

« C'était tout de même assez rare que tu sois capable de me surprendre, en tout cas à cette époque. »

« Tu te rappelle de l'histoire dont je t'avais parlé à cet époque ? Si jamais le prince charmant de la belle au bois dormant était envoyé dans l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge pour y jouer le rôle du chasseur ? »

« Ah oui… La pauvre Ayumi, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la pauvre princesse qui continuait de dormir sans son prince pour la réveiller, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que le petit chaperon rouge soit dévorée par le loup ou se retrouve toute seule après la mort de sa grand-mère… Et malgré toutes tes efforts, tu n'as pas réussi à trouver un dénouement satisfaisant pour ton public, et ton histoire est restée à tout jamais inachevée… »

« Plus maintenant. J'ai fini par trouver un dénouement, est ce que tu veux que je te le raconte ? »

La petite Haibara ferma les yeux après avoir adressé à Shinichi un sourire qui était destiné au petit Conan, un sourire exprimant autant de tendresse que de moquerie.

« Cela dépend. Est-ce que le petit chaperon rouge ne finit pas toute seule à la fin ? Et sans que l'auteur paresseux ait du tuer la belle au bois dormant pour ça ?»

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Shinichi lui raconta la fin de l'histoire. Une histoire étrange où la prince charmant, au lieu de tuer la sorcière qui l'avait séparé de sa princesse, fit de son mieux la rendre heureuse, une histoire où le chasseur tomba amoureux de la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé du loup et où il l'épousa, sans se soucier des regards de ceux qui jugeaient leur union immorale, une histoire où la princesse n'épousa pas un prince charmant mais un fieffé menteur qui était amoureux d'une autre, et le pire, c'est que ce fieffé menteur s'avéra être le prince charmant capable de lui apporter le bonheur.

C'était une histoire étrange, au dénouement illogique, mais une histoire qui se terminait par une fin heureuse pour tous ses personnages.

Shiho, déjà submergée par la sensation voluptueuse de la couette qui épousait les formes de son corps, ce corps sur lequel son amant promenait doucement sa main, s'abandonna totalement à un bonheur innocent. Le bonheur innocent d'une fillette qui se laissait aller à écouter un conte de fées, s'identifiait à l'un des personnages et s'imaginait trouver le bonheur avec l'un d'eux.

C'était paradoxal qu'un détective obsédé par la vérité puisse se laisser aller à raconter des mensonges, tout comme il était paradoxal qu'une scientifique cynique se laisse prendre au piège de ces mêmes mensonges. Mais lorsque le conte de fées en question était dénué de logique, n'était-il pas normal que ses personnages se comporte de manière illogique ?

Et, même s'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, la chimiste comme le détective étaient deux personnages de fictions. Les personnages d'une fiction qu'ils avaient écrite ensemble et qu'ils avaient put rendre convaincante aux yeux d'une fillette dont les parents étaient séparés.

De toutes manières, lorsque tout le monde y croyait, un mensonge devenait la vérité, et les enfants auront toujours besoin de croire en ces mensonges que sont les contes de fées. Même des enfants aussi particuliers que Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara et Ran Mouri.


	5. 5: Time

_Avertissement : Ce one-shot s'écarte de la continuité formée par les one-shots précédents, il constitue une réalité alternative, et un autre commencement possible pour une histoire entre ces trois là._

**Thème 5 : Time  
**

Après plusieurs minutes à contempler cette maudite roue tourner perpétuellement autour de son axe, le détective eût du mal à retenir un soupir. Certes, le spectacle était excessivement monotone par lui-même, mais aux yeux du détective, il n'était pas totalement vide de sens.

L'absence de signification du mouvement de cette roue aurait suscité l'ennui chez la plupart des gens, mais avec la signification qu'il donnait à ce même mouvement, Conan sentait sa frustration s'accroître un peu plus à chaque fois que la mécanique faisait un tour complet sur elle-même.

« Pourquoi cet air de chien battu, Kudo ? On pourrait presque croire que regarder cette roue te rend nostalgique. »

Se tournant vers celle qui s'était assise à ses côtés sur le banc où il était installé, Conan hésita quelques secondes à lui donner la réponse à sa question.

« Est-ce que tu as oublié où nous sommes ? »

« Il semblerait que oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais finir par me rappeler. D'ailleurs, je dispose d'un indice capital pour cela. Voyons, quel serait l'intérêt de construire une gigantesque roue de tricycle et de la faire tourner sur elle-même ? Ah mais en y regardant de plus près, je peux voir des cabines installées sur le contour de cette roue. Oh, et en y regardant d'encore plus près, je peux voir des gens à l'intérieur de ces mêmes cabines. Serait-ce un moyen de transport ? Hum, non, je ne pense pas. Les cabines finissent par retourner à leur point de départ au bout de quelques minutes. »

Promenant son doigt le long de son menton, la scientifique s'enfonça dans une expression pensive.

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un système révolutionnaire pour éviter aux gens de faire la queue devant les cabines téléphoniques ? Hum non, cela demanderait moins de place et moins d'argent d'aligner une vingtaine de cabines téléphoniques côte à côte que de les installer sur une roue de cette taille. Ce serait le triomphe de la forme sur la fonction que d'agir ainsi, cet engin a du être conçu pour un autre but. »

Le détective ne put résister à la tentation de se plaquer sa main sur sa figure tandis que la chimiste succombait à la tentation d'adresser un sourire moqueur à son interlocuteur.

« Curieux, cela me rappelle ces manèges pour les enfants, après tout, ce sont aussi des machines qui tournent sans cesse sur elle-même. Oh, mais… Suis-je bête, il s'agit également d'un manège pour les enfants. Quel nom lui donne-t-on d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, une grande roue. Et où trouve-t-on des grandes roues la plupart du temps ? Dans les parcs d'attraction, n'est ce pas ? J'en déduis donc que nous sommes dans un parc d'attraction. »

« Bon, c'est vrai que tu n'es peut-être pas au courant. Est-ce que tu sais dans quelles circonstances j'ai fait la rencontre de Gin ? »

Si la chimiste perdit brusquement son sourire, la question du détective ne suscita aucune autre réaction chez elle en dehors de lui faire hausser les épaules.

« Les seuls informations qu'on me fournissait sur les victimes de mon poison étaient celles qui étaient pertinentes pour mes recherches. L'âge du sujet, son état de santé, ce genre de chose…Quel genre de personne il était ? Le genre de vie qu'il a mené ? Les raisons pour lesquelles il était de trop sur la surface de cette planète ? Mes employeurs estimaient que cela ne me concernait pas, ce qui me convenait parfaitement puisque je partageais le même avis. »

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique tandis qu'elles se plissaient en un sourire mélancolique.

« Il n'y avait qu'un seul élément de la vie de ma victime que j'étais autorisée à connaître, une seule chose pour qu'elle ne se réduise pas à un corps sans âme ou un ensemble de données abstraites, son nom. Deux mots insignifiants sur les rapports que je devais signer, mais c'était déjà deux mots que j'aurais préférés ne pas connaître. Je faisais de mon mieux pour les oublier, ou pour éviter de lire deux mots en particulier parmi les milliers figurant sur ces feuilles de papiers qui passaient entre mes mains, je n'y suis jamais parvenu. »

« C'est ici, dans ce parc d'attraction, que j'ai fait la rencontre de Gin. »

Même s'il aurait préféré qu'Haibara poursuive sa confession, Conan avait jugé plus judicieux de changer de sujet. Lui en serait-elle reconnaissante ? Ou bien n'avait-elle toujours pas oublié la phrase qu'il lui avait hurlé lors de leur première rencontre ? Qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre une personne ayant une responsabilité active dans la mort de dizaines d'autres.

« Je vois, la boucle est bouclée si je puis dire. C'est à cela que cette roue te fait penser ? »

« Non, la boucle serait bouclée si c'était Shinichi qui avait accompagné Ran dans ce parc aujourd'hui… »

Est-ce que son affirmation avait résonnée comme une accusation ? L'accusation d'avoir conçu cette drogue ou de ne pas avoir réussi à en concevoir un antidote pour le moment ?

« Et je suppose que vous avez partagé une des cabines de cette roue, n'est ce pas ? Est pour cela qu'elle éveille autant d'intérêt chez toi ? »

Cherchait-elle à détourner la conversation ? Voulait-elle lui fournir une oreille compréhensive pour qu'il puisse y déverser sa frustration ? Ou bien s'ennuyait-elle au point de n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que de parler avec lui ?

« Non. Et c'est la réponse à tes deux questions. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que cette roue évoque chez toi ? »

« Ma vie, ou pour être plus précis l'enquête qui maintient Shinichi éloigné de Ran. Chaque fois que je suis sur le point de mettre la main sur un indice, ou même l'un d'entre eux, c'est pour le voir s'évanouir en fumée. Cette adresse mail? Elle m'est inutile si je ne dispose pas de plus d'informations. Kir ? Elle n'est pas en état de répondre à nos questions. En fait, cette enquête avance et en même temps, elle reste sur place, un peu comme cette roue. J'ai rencontré la créatrice du poison qui m'a fait rajeunir, mais elle n'est pas en état de concevoir un antidote si je ne retrouve pas la formule de ce poison. Le seul membre de l'organisation qui avait réussi à nous démasquer, j'ai réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nous nuire, mais il m'a filé entre les doigts. Même si elle ne nous livrera jamais à ces collègues, Vermouth ne me les livrera jamais non plus. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis que je suis venu dans ce parc, et pourtant j'en suis toujours au même point. »

L'ex-Shinichi Kudo interrompit sa diatribe par un soupir. Avait-il eu tort de se laisser aller devant Haibara ? Connaissant son penchant pour le fatalisme, elle allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ou pire, essayer de le convaincre de renoncer.

« La comparaison entre cette roue et ta vie est effectivement appropriée. Après tout, on pourrait aussi dire que c'est une parfaite illustration de ta relation avec Ran. Il y a eu quelques occasions pour toi de lui faire ta déclaration en tant que Shinichi Kudo, et pourtant vous êtes toujours amis d'enfance. Elle a été plusieurs fois sur le point de démasquer, avant de renoncer à ses soupçons vis-à-vis de Conan. Votre relation a beau être mouvementée, elle n'en est pas moins désespérément statique. »

Serrant le poing, Conan se tourna vers la chimiste pour lui adresser un regard noir, qu'elle affronta sans sourciller.

« Et comment est ce que cela pourrait changer vu notre situation ? Si j'avais pu faire sortir cette maudite roue de son axe pour la faire réellement avancer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Mais cet axe reste fermement établi, et tu es la première à me dire que je n'ai aucune chance de le faire mouvoir d'un pouce. »

« Kudo, que tu parvienne ou non à détruire l'organisation, cela dépend de paramètres qui sont en dehors de ton contrôle. Mais ta situation avec Ran ? Pardonne-moi de te le dire, mais c'est une chose que tu peux affecter directement et à n'importe quel moment. Il ne tient qu'à toi de stopper le mouvement de cette roue au lieu de la laisser tourner sur elle-même. Après tout, c'est toi-même qui es monté à l'intérieur de cette roue, et tu peux en descendre à n'importe quel moment. »

« Ah oui, Et comment ? En disant à Ran de cesser de m'attendre ? Ou bien en lui avouant la vérité, toute la vérité ? Pas seulement sur mes sentiments pour elle. »

Une lueur d'hésitation brilla un court instant dans le regard de la métisse tandis qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres. Malheureusement, ce fût un soupir que la scientifique laissa s'échapper, pas une réponse à ses questions.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Ce n'était pas cette réponse là qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Enfin… Non, il aurait voulu que la chimiste lui donne précisément une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Que ce soit renoncer à Ran ou bien se décider enfin à lui faire confiance, totalement confiance.

« Tu sait à quoi me fait penser cette roue ? »

Elle lui offrait une occasion de changer de sujet. Autant saisir cette perche.

« Non. »

« L'éternel retour. Enfin, comme tu es du genre à privilégier Conan Doyle à Nietzsche, je suppose que ces deux mots ne signifient rien pour toi. Et je ne sais pas si cet auteur pourrait t'intéresser. Pour une criminelle, c'est quelqu'un de fascinant, mais je ne pense pas qu'un détective comme toi pourrait l'apprécier. »

« Essaye de m'y intéresser. Si tu y arrive, je me réserver le droit de t'intéresser à Edogawa, peut-être que j'y arriverais. Après tout, il s'intéressait avant tout aux criminels. »

La scientifique renvoya son sourire narquois au détective.

« Je ne sait pas si cet Edogawa là pourrait m'intéresser. Enfin revenons à l'éternel retour. Tu vois l'axe de cette roue ? Essaye de t'imaginer ces piliers comme une porte, une porte sur laquelle seraient inscrit les mots _instant présent_, une porte traversée de part en part par un chemin. Tu y arrives ? Bien, maintenant, essaye de comprendre que cette porte n'est pas située sur un seul chemin mais à l'intersection de deux chemins différents partant dans des directions opposées. Le premier de ces chemins s'appelle le passé, le second, le futur. On pourrait croire qu'en empruntant le second chemin, on s'éloignerait du premier, mais en réalité… »

« Ces deux chemins se rejoignent et n'en forment plus qu'un seul. Ce ne sont pas deux lignes mais un cercle, un cercle qui tourne éternellement sur lui-même. »

Haibara croisa les mains sur ses genoux tout en accordant un sourire légèrement moins moqueur à son compagnon.

« Bravo, tu as compris tout de suite où je voulais en venir. J'imagine que pour quelqu'un qui encourage les autres à ne pas fuir leurs responsabilités et à aller de l'avant, l'image mentale doit être déplaisante. »

« Non, elle ne l'est pas tant que ça. Sherlock Holmes avait recours à la même métaphore pour décrire le monde du crime, une roue qui tournera éternellement autour de son axe, une roue qui sera toujours composée des mêmes rayons. Pas un seul crime ne sera commis qui n'ait eu un précédent. »

« Tu sait, tu en viendrais presque à m'intéresser à Sherlock Holmes. »

« Tu devrais t'y intéresser. Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec lui. En fait, de nous deux, celui qui lui ressemblerait le plus au niveau du caractère, ce n'est pas nécessairement celui que tu crois. »

Même si c'était le même sourire que se renvoyaient mutuellement les deux enfants, il semblait de moins en moins sarcastique.

« Tiens donc. Mais il se pourrait bien que tu y arrives à m'intéresser à ton auteur préféré. Raison de plus pour essayer de rééquilibrer les comptes de mon côté. Pour le moment, tu ne connais l'éternel retour qu'en tant que métaphore. Maintenant, attaquons-nous à la signification de cette métaphore. Si quelqu'un venait te voir, une nuit, et te demandait si tu serais prêt à revivre toute ta vie une seconde fois, quel réponse lui donnerait-tu ? »

Shinichi s'apprêta à répondre mais la scientifique le réduisit au silence en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Attends, avant d'entendre ta réponse, je dois m'assurer que tu as compris la question. Il ne s'agit pas de te donner une seconde chance, tu ne seras pas autorisé à apporter le moindre changement dans cette vie. Tu devras accepter de commettre les mêmes erreurs, exactement les mêmes erreurs. On te laissera de nouveau ressentir les mêmes joies, goûter au même bonheur, mais ce sera à la condition que tu subisses les mêmes souffrances, que tu soit de nouveau face au même malheur sans avoir la moindre occasion de lui échapper. Serait-tu prêt à accepter ? Résisterait-tu à la tentation de tirer parti de ta connaissance de l'avenir pour le laisser malgré tout survenir ? »

Conan trembla légèrement tandis que le doigt de la scientifique s'attardait le long des lèvres qu'elle maintenait closes. Il n'avait pas plus la force d'écarter le poignet de la métisse que de détacher son regard des yeux qui étaient plantés droit devant les siens.

« En fait, il ne s'agit pas simplement d'accepter ton avenir, ou plutôt ton passé, il s'agit de le désirer. Le désirer de toutes tes forces, et dans sa totalité. Pas seulement le bonheur mais aussi le malheur. Admettre qu'on ne peut pas plus séparer le bonheur du malheur qu'on ne peut séparer le vin et l'eau après les avoir mélangés, et pourtant, accepter de boire à cette bouteille goulûment. Cette bouteille, il s'agit de ta vie, ton passé comme l'avenir qui en découle. Alors, Kudo ? Accepte-tu cette bouteille sans hésitation ou bien est ce que tu préfère y regarder à deux fois avant de la porter à tes lèvres ? »

S'écartant du détective auquel elle avait rendu sa liberté de parole, la métisse s'affala sur le banc avant de contempler la roue qui tournoyait à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

« Voilà ce qu'est l'éternel retour. Une question et une mise à l'épreuve. Cela peut-être la plus effroyable des prisons ou bien la clé qui te libérera de la plus effrayante des prisons. Mais cela ne dépend que de toi. Tout comme l'apotoxine, il peut s'agir d'un poison qui détruira ta vie ou d'un élixir de jouvence qui la prolongera. Mais rappelle-toi que bien peu de personnes peuvent survivre à l'ingestion de ces deux pilules, qu'il s'agisse de l'apotoxine ou de l'éternel retour. »

Le détective s'enfonça dans ses pensées et le nouveau dilemme que lui avait posé la scientifique. Accepter de tourner les talons à Ran, partir à la poursuite de Vodka, et ensuite garder le dos tourné lorsque Gin s'approcherait de lui ? Partir résoudre cette enquête en laissant Ran l'attendre à la table de ce restaurant lorsqu'il avait enfin l'occasion de lui faire sa déclaration ? Laisser Seiji Aso commettre ses crimes et attendre le dernier moment avant de lui montrer le testament de son père, le tout dernier moment, le moment où il serait trop tard…

« Tu donnes ta langue au chat, monsieur le détective ? »

« Honnêtement, quel est l'intérêt d'une telle proposition ? Quel est l'intérêt de revivre son passé si l'occasion de le changer nous est refusé ?

Il y avait plus de tristesse que d'amusement dans les yeux de la scientifique lorsqu'elle les détourna de la roue pour faire face à celui qui ne supportait pas de voir cette roue tourner éternellement sur son axe.

« Tu n'as pas compris la question, Kudo. Comment t'expliquer ? Bon, je suppose que tu as entendu parler de l'effet papillon ? »

« Un battement d'aile de papillon à Tokyo peut finir par provoquer un ouragan à l'autre côté de la planète ? »

« Oui. Tu en connais l'exemple concret, tu n'en as pas tiré les conséquences qui s'imposent. Le monde est un tout cohérent, Kudo. La plus infimes de ses parties sera affectée par l'ensemble, et la plus infime des parties affectera l'ensemble à son tour. Supprime la chose la plus insignifiante, une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un papillon, et tu modifieras le monde dans sa totalité, en fait tu créeras un autre monde totalement différent. Bien sûr tu ne peux t'en rendre compte que si tu connais l'impact que peut avoir le battement d'aile de ce papillon que tu écrases entre tes doigts. »

Haibara baissa les yeux vers ses mains en soupirant.

« En fait, il ne s'agit pas tellement d'accepter ton passé, il s'agit d'accepter ce que ce passé a fait de toi. De t'accepter toi-même, d'accepter la vie que tu mène et le monde qui a rendu possible cette vie. Tu as du commettre certaines erreurs pour apprendre à ne plus les commettre par la suite. Certaine des choses que tu possède à l'heure actuelle, tu as du en sacrifier d'autres pour qu'elles soient à ta portée. Je te le demande, Shinichi Kudo, accepte-tu Conan Edogawa ? Que je te donne l'antidote ou pas, tu continueras toujours de contempler le monde à travers ses lunettes. Voilà le sens de ma question. »

Une minute s'écoula dans le silence avant que la chimiste reçoive une réponse à sa question. Une réponse sous la forme d'une autre question.

« Et toi, Miyano, As-tu accepté Ai Haibara ? »

Le corps de la métisse fût secoué par un petit rire ténu.

« Tu me forces de nouveau à avaler mon propre poison ? C'est honnête. Est-ce que j'accepterais de vendre de nouveau mon âme au rabais ? Est-ce que je serais prête à signer l'arrêt de mort de toutes les victimes de mon poison une seconde fois ? Il faut avouer que ce fût un marché de dupe, tout comme celui que ma sœur a passé avec Gin. Quoique… Après tout, c'est en passant ce marché qu'Akemi a pu racheter ma liberté à l'organisation, même si le prix a été plus élevé qu'elle le pensait. Et j'ai bien obtenu une vie en échange de mon poison, non pas celle de ma sœur, mais la tienne. J'ai aussi obtenu des amis, et même si je n'ai plus de famille, j'ai de nouveau une mère à aimer. La vie a été une comptable infaillible avec moi mais elle est restée honnête. J'ai bien reçu quelque chose en échange de ce que j'ai perdu. Voilà donc la question que tu me poses. Est-ce que je juge que l'échange a été équitable ? »

Même si elle ne garda pas les yeux baissés, la scientifique ne parvint pas à fixer son interlocuteur d'un regard énigmatique. Ce qui se reflétait à la surface des yeux qui était face à ceux du détective, c'était bel et bien des regrets.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, j'hésite à dire non. J'ai hésité avant d'avaler mon propre poison, et j'hésite encore à le faire… »

« Tu as répondu en toute honnêteté à ta propre question, alors je suppose que je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas te donner ma réponse. »

Conan prit son inspiration avant de la relâcher dans un soupir.

« Faisons le bilan de ce que j'ai gagné. J'ai appris l'existence d'une organisation criminelle digne de celle de Moriarty, ce qui me donne l'occasion d'être réellement le Sherlock Holmes de ce siècle. J'ai fait la rencontre d'Hattori et j'ai fait ta rencontre. Non, attends, formulons ça autrement. Qu'est ce que je perdrais si je refusait de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ? Mon rêve, la vie de toutes les futures victimes de l'organisation si je ne parviens pas à les arrêter un jour, et deux amis. »

Haibara regagna un semblant de sourire même si c'était un sourire désabusé.

« Tu me considère donc comme une amie ? »

« Non, avec toi, je perdrais plus qu'une amie. Je perdrais quelque chose d'irremplaçable, une vie j'aurait pu sauver. »

« Je serait toujours de ce monde si Gin ne t'avait pas fait avaler ce poison. D'un autre côté, aurait-je pu survivre bien longtemps si tu n'avais pas été là pour m'aider ? D'ailleurs, est ce que j'aurais pris le risque de les trahir s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un vers qui j'aurais pu me tourner, si ma vie n'avait pas eu un impact en partie positif sur au moins une personne sur terre ? Sans doute pas. Oui, Sherry aurait continué d'exister mais, honnêtement, cela aurait été le cadavre de Shiho Miyano, un cadavre vivant certes, mais un cadavre malgré tout. »

Les deux enfants demeurèrent silencieux tandis qu'il contemplait avec une expression sereine le mouvement de la roue, un mouvement qui avait une nouvelle signification aux yeux du détective.

« Tu vois, j'ai encore survécu à ton poison. »

« Vraiment ? Et s'il s'avérait finalement que cette barrière de dix ans entre toi et Ran demeure infranchissable ? Est-ce que tu continuerais de juger l'échange équitable ? Oh, ce serait compréhensible que tu préfères l'amour à l'amitié et la femme que tu aimes à Hattori. Que tu fasses passer la morale au second plan par rapport au bonheur, je serais la dernière à te le rapprocher. Je comprendrais que tu préfèrerais être l'époux de Ran que le détective qui aura détruit l'organisation. Mais moi ? Cette vie que tu as sauvé, à quel point est-elle irremplaçable pour toi ? S'il s'avérait que tu ne pouvait me sauver qu'en y sacrifiant ta propre vie et ton amour pour Ran, est ce que tu accepterais d'avaler mon poison ? »

Conan sentit son amusement fondre comme neige au soleil face au regard glacial de la métisse.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi hésite-tu à y répondre ? »

Enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour évacuer sa rage, le détective garda le silence.

« Tu ne peux pas répondre ou bien tu ne veux pas répondre ? »

« Bien sûr que je ne veux pas répondre ! Personne ne pourrait faire un choix pareil ! Quel que soit la réponse, on regrettera toujours de ne pas avoir donné l'autre à la place. »

Même si la vision du mouvement perpétuelle de cette roue recommençait à l'irriter, il la préférait largement à celle d'une scientifique cynique. Il se sentit pourtant obligé d'ajouter quelque chose pour atténuer la dureté de ses propos.

« De toutes manières, c'est un choix que j'ai effectué contre ma volonté…Enfin, oui c'est de ma propre initiative que j'ai suivi Vodka dans ce parc au lieu de mettre de côté mon intuition pour rester avec Ran. Mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas savoir…Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas lutter contre le cours du temps et revenir en arrière, alors pourquoi poser cette question ? »

« Tu me dit que personne ne peut faire ce genre de choix, mais pourtant je l'ai fait, et en toutes connaissance de cause. Cela m'a pris des mois pour concevoir ce poison, des mois pour réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes… »

« …des mois pour réfléchir à un moyen de t'enfuir et de vous mettre à l'abri, toi et ta soeur, de contacter le FBI et de contribuer à la chute d'une organisation qui a détruit la vie de centaines de personnes… »

Conan mordilla les lèvres qui avaient été franchi par ces mots rageurs. D'ici peu de temps, il allait essuyer une réplique cinglante en échange, ou une gifle tout aussi cinglante. Ou pire, ne rien recevoir en échange. Juste le silence, un silence qui aurait pu aussi bien exprimer le mépris que la souffrance et la culpabilité. Préférant parer à toute éventualité, le détective décida de prendre les devants…

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… »

« De quoi devrait-tu t'excuser ? Tu n'as dit que la vérité, et je n'ai jamais nié que j'avais le choix. Tout comme tu avais le choix lorsque tu as stupidement retiré ce masque devant tout tes camarades, mettant ainsi ta vie, la mienne, et celle de Ran en danger. Tout comme tu avais le choix quand tu as décidé de dissimuler la vérité à ton amie d'enfance, tout en lui demandant d'attendre ton retour. Tout comme tu avais le choix lorsque tu t'es installé chez elle, suspendant ainsi une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête et de celle de son père. Une épée dont le fil a été à deux doigts de se rompre, il y a quelques semaines, n'est ce pas ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Rééquilibrer les comptes en lui rappelant que certaines de ses décisions étaient tout aussi discutables que celles qu'elle avait prises dans son ancienne vie ? Se venger de la plaie qu'il avait rouverte en remuant le couteau qui était enfoncé dans sa propre plaie ? Ou bien l'encourager à éviter de commettre la même erreur qu'elle ?

« Je ne peux pas nier la possibilité que Gin ait toujours des soupçons vis-à-vis du détective Mouri. Si Conan disparaissait maintenant, cela les renforcerait. Peut-être que tu as raison et que c'était une erreur de m'installer chez les Mouri, mais maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer. »

« Tout comme il est trop tard pour moi. La seule personne que j'ai envoyée au cimetière et que je suis autorisée à ressusciter, c'est Shinichi Kudo. Pour tout les autres, il est trop tard. »

Une manière de lui dire qu'il avait encore une chance de reculer, contrairement à elle ? En cessant de s'impliquer dans l'enquête du FBI, voir en renonçant au nom de Shinichi Kudo…Ou bien s'agissait-il d'autre chose ?

« je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'avais dit dans cet hôtel, que tu ne voulais plus que je te considère comme une meurtrière… »

« Oh ? Et maintenant tu vas me dire que je n'en suis plus une parce que je n'ai pas choisi de l'être ? Ou parce que, dans mon cas, on ne peut pas tout à fait parler de choix? C'était un choix, je l'ai fait et je dois vivre avec. Tout comme tu dois vivre avec tes choix. Chaque fois que tu mentiras à Ran ou que tu la verras attendre ton retour, impuissante, cesse de te dire que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amusement dans le sourire du détective.

« Tu es en train de me rende la monnaie de ma pièce ? De me dire de ne pas fuir mon destin ? »

« Il n'y a pas de destin, en dehors de celui que tu t'es choisi. Mais on peut dire que je te renvoie l'ascenseur, oui. C'est mon tour d'essayer de te convaincre d'accepter ta nouvelle vie…Non, d'accepter ta vie tout court, puisqu'il n'y en a jamais eu qu'une seule. Pas seulement l'accepter d'ailleurs mais aussi la désirer… »

Les derniers mots de la scientifique résonnèrent une seconde fois, tel le son qui se serait échappé d'un phonographe dont l'aiguille aurait rebondit sur une rayure du disque qu'il faisait tourner. Un son nasillard, qui n'avait plus rien de mélodieux, un son qu'une mécanique dénuée de la moindre âme répétait inlassablement, au point de lui ôter toute signification et toute beauté.

« …la désirer… »

Etait-ce son imagination ou bien venait-il d'entendre à nouveau les mêmes mots ? Les mêmes mots prononcés par la même voix, une voix dont la tonalité s'était atténuée au point de devenir monocorde, une voix qui se réduisit petit à petit à un murmure, puis à un chuchotement, avant de devenir totalement inaudible. Se tournant vers la fillette, Conan observa son visage quelques instants, avec autant d'attention que s'il s'agissait de la scène d'un crime, et avec autant de fascination que s'il avait s'agit d'un meurtre en chambre close totalement insoluble.

La fierté comme la mélancolie semblait avoir totalement déserté les yeux de la métisse pour laisser la place au vide. Même s'il n'avait pas le moindre sourire narquois ou désabusé à contempler, le détective laissa son regard se fixer sur les lèvres de la métisse, des lèvres qui remuait légèrement.

Ce refrain monotone continuait de résonner, c'était bien son imagination qui comblait le silence avec, mais il n'était pas le seul à l'entendre, il le savait.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Conan tendit doucement la main vers l'aiguille du phonographe pour la relever du disque rayé sur lequel elle s'était coincée.

Haibara tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit son compagnon serrer doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Allez, dis-moi que tu désire le petit Conan Edogawa, moi je te dirais que je désire la petite Ai Haibara. C'est équitable, non ? Et quand nous n'aurons plus besoin l'un de l'autre, nous pourrons échanger nos rôles. »

Même si elle demeurait muette, les lèvres de la fillette avaient cessées de trembler, et si la main que le détective comprimait dans la sienne demeurait inerte, c'était parce que sa propriétaire ne la ramenait pas sur ses genoux pour briser le contact qu'il avait établi entre eux. Fermant les yeux tandis qu'une légère brise s'était levée, faisant s'envoler les feuilles mortes autour d'eux, Conan se concentra sur la main qu'il retenait prisonnière.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de serrer la main de la chimiste, mais cette fois il n'y avait plus rien pour le distraire, pas de criminels menaçant de leurs revolvers les passagers du bus qu'ils avaient détourné, pas de complice déguisé en otage à démasquer. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas cette ombre menaçante qui demeurait invisible pour lui mais qu'il pouvait percevoir indirectement, à travers les gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur le visage d'un petit chaperon rouge ou les tremblements qui avaient agité le petit corps qui s'agrippait au sien.

Les mains de Sherlock Holmes étaient censées être rugueuses et couvertes de brûlures, autant de stigmate des heures qu'il passait à manipuler de dangereux produits chimiques. Dans le cas d'Haibara, ce n'était pas le long de sa peau qu'il fallait chercher les marques indélébiles que sa profession avait laissées sur elle. La vérité était dissimulée dans les profondeurs de son âme, la surface de son corps n'était que douceur, une douceur qui était loin d'être désagréable du reste.

Ce n'était pas seulement une douceur qui imprégnait l'extrémité des doigts du détective, c'était aussi une certaine chaleur. Conan se retint de pouffer de rire, et dire qu'il lui était parfois arrivé de se demander si cela n'aurait pas revenu au même de serrer les doigts de la chimiste ou ceux d'un cadavre conservé dans une morgue municipale.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été assis côte à côté dans ce bus, il avait tâté le pouls de la fillette, et il avait pu constater que le rythme de son coeur avait été anormalement élevé. Etant donné la situation, cela n'avait rien eu de surprenant, ce qui était surprenant, c'est que ce petit cœur continue de battre la chamade alors que la situation avait changé du tout au tout.

S'était-elle immergée totalement dans ses souvenirs elle aussi, au point d'être rongée de nouveau par la même terreur ? Ou bien la cause de son trouble se trouvait-elle ailleurs ?

Cette main ne tremblait pas et n'était pas détrempée par la sueur, et de toutes manières, plus le temps passait, et moins il trouvait ce rythme agité, il lui paraissait au contraire curieusement serein. Il avait du se tromper…

Portant le bras de la scientifique à portée de son nez, le détective fût incapable de résister à la tentation stupide de la renifler.

Bien évidemment, pas la moindre trace de cette odeur particulière et nauséabonde dont elle lui avait parlé, juste l'odeur du savon. Rien d'anormal en soi, à part le fait que cette odeur demeurait encore alors que cela faisait des heures que la scientifique avait eu l'occasion de se laver les mains. Quelle quantité de savon avait-elle utilisée avant de se les rincer pour que l'odeur persiste encore après tout ce temps ?

Quand il prenait le temps d'y penser, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer Haibara en train de se laver les mains, et la métisse outrepassait parfois la frontière entre l'hygiène et la maniaquerie. D'un autre côté, étant donné son naturel paranoïaque et son ancienne profession, cela n'aurait guère été étonnant qu'elle ait développé une véritable obsession vis-à-vis de la propreté.

Mais peut-être que la nature de cette obsession était-elle moins innocente qu'il ne se l'imaginait ? Après tout, même s'il doutait que les membres de l'organisation dégageaient réellement la puanteur particulière que lui décrivait l'une d'entre elle, elle percevait une odeur de ce genre, et cela seul était suffisant pour qu'elle fasse tout pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'en être imprégnée.

Une habitude irrationnelle certes, mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait une certaine logique dans le tic de la chimiste, une effroyable logique.

« Tu sait, au risque de me répéter, je ne sent rien du tout. A part du savon, tu devrais arrêter d'en utiliser autant d'ailleurs, cela ne sert vraiment à rien. »

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de scepticisme ou de moquerie dans la voix de Conan.

Avait-elle eu encore une fois la même moue désabusée ou bien avait-elle saisi le sens qu'il avait voulu donner à sa remarque? Difficile de le dire puisqu'il s'obstinait à garder les yeux clos. Ce qui commençait à avoir un certain impact sur son imagination du reste. Voilà qu'à présent, la silhouette d'Haibara commençait à se dissiper pour laisser la place à celle de Shiho Miyano. Une silhouette vague et imprécise puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme. C'est tout juste s'il avait eu le temps de l'entrapercevoir un court instant lorsqu'il l'avait tiré des griffes de Gin, au cours des quelques minutes où elle avait regagné son apparence d'adulte. À quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler ?

Bon, étant donné qu'il avait pu contempler le visage d'Haibara durant des mois, ce n'était pas trop difficile de s'imaginer à quoi elle pourrait ressembler avec dix années de plus. Oui, ce n'était pas trop difficile de se l'imaginer, mais d'un autre côté, c'était assez frustrant de pouvoir juste se l'imaginer.

Mais un être humain ne se réduisait pas à son visage, même si c'était en général la première chose qu'on remarquait chez une personne et celle qu'on avait tendance à associer spontanément à cette personne. Shiho était-elle plus grande, plus petite ou de la même taille que lui, s'il était redevenu Shinichi ? Dans la mesure où Haibara était indiscutablement plus grande que Conan, la première possibilité était la plus probable. C'était on ne peut plus logique si on prenait en compte le fait que sa mère était anglaise et la petite taille des japonais par rapport à celle des occidentaux. Oui, c'était logique qu'elle soit plus grande que lui, et en même temps, plutôt ironique quand on pensait à leur situation l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Quand à sa silhouette, là il ne pouvait qu'extrapoler sans la moindre base de départ. Après tout, il se voyait mal demander ses mensurations à la chimiste. Mais si on prenait en compte son regard quand elle contemplait Ran en maillot de bain à une certaine époque, un regard qu'on aurait pu croire jaloux, il était possible que la métisse soit envieuse des…formes d'une certaine championne de karaté.

Rougissant légèrement, Conan préféra réfléchir à un autre aspect de la question. De quels vêtements devait-il revêtir la silhouette qui commençait à prendre des contours précis dans son esprit ? C'était peu probable que la garde robe de la jeune femme se limite à sa blouse de scientifique. Etant donné l'intérêt qu'elle portait aux magazines de mode, ce n'était sans doute pas irrationnel de se l'imaginer vêtue avec élégance.

Il pourrait difficilement aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Shiho Miyano devait donc être une ravissante jeune femme, élégante, qui avait conservé les yeux et le sourire si particulier de la petite Haibara, et même si il n'avait aucune base pour étayer cette idée, Shinichi la dota de…courbes typiquement féminines qui, à défaut d'être aussi…prononcées que celles de Ran, n'en demeuraient pas moins des plus agréables à regarder.

Oui, l'image mentale était des plus agréable. Un peu trop même. Malgré ses efforts pour disciple une imagination d'adolescent, un certain petit garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de déshabiller mentalement du regard celle qu'il avait prit tant de soin à habiller. Il était même sur le point d'aller plus loin, puisqu'il commençait à être démangé par la tentation de ne plus se contenter de coller son nez à la main de la scientifique, et pour se mettre en quête d'une odeur beaucoup plus agréable que celle qu'elle associait à ses anciens collègues.

Conan s'empressa d'ouvrir les yeux pour dissiper ses idées fantasques. Même s'il était légitime de ressentir de la curiosité vis-à-vis de la véritable apparence de l'ex-criminelle, cette curiosité outrepassait un peu trop les bornes à son goût.

Se tournant vers celle qu'il voulait revoir comme une simple fillette, le détective eût la désagréable surprise de constater que ce n'avait pas été la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour mettre fin à la fascination anormale qu'il commençait à éprouver pour elle.

Il n'avait pas si souvent l'occasion de contempler un tel sourire sur le visage de la métisse. Un sourire trop mature pour être celui d'une fillette mais qui reflétait en même temps le même genre de bonheur innocent que seule une petite fille comme Ayumi pouvait ressentir.

Même en détournant les yeux, c'était toujours ce même sourire qu'il contemplait…mais sur le visage d'une autre. Pour être plus précis, le visage de Ran. Relâchant la main de la chimiste de la même manière que s'il avait posé ses doigts sur la plaque d'une cuisinière, Shinichi eut brusquement une expression beaucoup plus adaptée à son âge apparent. Celle d'un petit garçon que sa mère aurait surpris en train de plonger la main dans une boite de biscuit.

Après avoir relevé ses paupières, et contemplé le visage qui avait suscité le désarroi de son compagnon, Haibara laissa ses traits se détendre pour reprendre l'expression apathique et légèrement ennuyée qui lui était coutumière.

« Pourquoi cet air gêné, Conan ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir de honte de t'intéresser à autre chose que le football, les romans policiers ou le travail de papa. »

Oui, c'était sans doute normal que le petit Conan s'intéresse aux filles de son âge, mais il était douteux que Ran se montre aussi compréhensive vis-à-vis de Shinichi s'intéressant à une criminelle d'une manière qui était clairement non professionnelle.

« Ecoute, Ran, ne va pas t'imaginer que… »

Le détective laissa retomber avec un soupir d'impuissance les mains qu'il avait levées dans un geste défensif. Il avait eu l'occasion de le constater avec ses camarades de classe au lycée, si un « couple » avait le malheur de contredire la bande d'entremetteuses et de commères qui les avaient « mariés », cela ne faisait que les exciter encore plus. De toutes manières, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien changer que Ran interprète son geste de travers et s'imagine que Conan et Ai étaient plus que des amis ?

« M'imaginer quoi ? »

Sonoko avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur sa meilleure amie. Enfin, le sourire amusé de Ran exprimait plus d'innocence que de machiavélisme, tout n'était donc pas perdu.

« Rien. Oublie ce que j'allais dire. Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Levant la main vers ses lèvres pour dissimuler un rire étouffé, la lycéenne s'amusa aux dépens de son petit co-locataire une bonne minute avant de se tourner vers sa camarade.

« Si jamais il se montre un peu trop curieux, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est loin de ses parents qu'il doit s'imager que tout lui est permis. »

« Oh mais rassure-toi, Ran. Si l'un de nous deux avait l'idée saugrenue de jouer au docteur avec l'autre, ce n'est pas celui que tu crois. Et je suis sûre que ça suffira à le maintenir à une distance respectueuse.»

Ran et l'assistant de son père partagèrent la même expression hébétée face à la remarque de la métisse. Une remarque qui semblait avoir eu légèrement plus d'impact sur Conan puisque son visage semblait avoir pris une teinte rosâtre.

« je vous ait regardé pendant que vous discutiez, et vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser à cette grande roue. Vous voudriez peut-être que je vous offre un tour à tout les deux ? »

Conan déglutit avec peine, il pouvait accepter que son amie d'enfance fasse des remarques sur sa relation avec Ai, mais si jamais elle se mettait en tête d'appliquer les enseignements de Sonoko et de se transformer en entremetteuse…

« Même si j'apprécie le geste, je crois que je vais décliner la proposition. Cela peut être relaxant de regarder cette roue tourner, mais passer plusieurs minutes dans un espace exigu sans pouvoir en sortir ? Très peu pour moi, surtout si c'est avec Edogawa que je suis enfermée. »

Un certain détective se serait presque mis à genoux pour remercier la criminelle qui l'avait tiré du guêpier où il avait bien failli tomber.

« Oh voyons. Cela n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tant que ça de rester seule à côté de lui. Et dans une de ces cabines, personne ne pourra vous déranger. »

Portant le doigt à son menton, Haibara examina avec une expression pensive la seconde personne concernée par la proposition de Ran. Même s'il la fixa quelques instants avec la meme expression qu'un condamné faisant face à son juge, le garçon finit par capituler et exprima sa reddition par un sourire compréhensif.

« Allez, si c'est ce dont tu as envie, dis-le. Il n'y a pas de honte à l'admettre, nous sommes dans un parc d'attraction, et cela ne te ferait pas de mal de te comporter comme le ferait une fille de ton âge. »

Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, la métisse demeura muette.

« Peut-être que tu préférerais y aller avec moi plutôt qu'avec Conan ? Après tout, même si tu m'a demandé de devenir ton amie, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance toutes les deux. Peut-être que nous pourrions profiter de celle-ci ? Et puis, de cette façon, s'il y a des choses que tu aimerais aborder avec moi sans que Conan nous écoute… »

Si le sourire de Ran se voulait rassurant et encourageant, il était loin d'avoir eu l'effet escompté sur la chimiste. Qu'est ce que l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi avait derrière la tête ? Voulait-elle lui poser des questions sur les mystères qui entourait cette fameuse nuit où elle l'avait tiré des griffes de Vermouth ?

Après tout, pour ce qu'elle en savait, Ran avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Shinichi en dissimulant à Conan ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit, c'était compréhensible qu'elle veuille en parler avec elle hors de portée d'un petit détective trop curieux. Tout comme il était compréhensible qu'elle se pose des questions sur une petite fille qui, non content d'intéresser de très près une criminelle recherchée par le FBI, se remettait très facilement d'un face à face avec la mort. Un peu trop facilement pour une fillette soit disant innocente, et une fillette tout court.

Ou bien peut-être qu'elle continuait de se poser des questions sur la maturité et l'intelligence anormale de son co-locataire ? Si elle avait fait plusieurs fois le lien entre Conan et Shinichi, elle pouvait avoir découvert la dernière pièce du puzzle et commencé à avoir des soupçons sur un autre enfant qui ressemblait un peu trop à un adulte.

Haibara avait eu l'occasion de le constater, Ran n'était pas aussi naïve qu'on pouvait le croire. Une lycéenne naïve n'aurait pas démasqué un agent du FBI en mission, et elle ne serait pas non plus dissimulée dans le coffre de sa voiture pour pouvoir protéger une fillette d'un danger dont elle n'avait qu'une idée très vague mais qui n'en était pas moins réelle.

Si jamais la jeune femme se mettait en tête de jouer les détectives à son tour, la chimiste n'avait guère envie de se mettre dans le rôle de sa suspecte. Elle avait beau être plus douée que Shinichi pour ce qui était du mensonge, Shiho savait aussi que personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur. De toutes manières, mentir à quelqu'un qui lui rappelait tant sa grande sœur, cela aurait ramené trop de souvenirs bien plus amers que doux. Surtout si Ran se mettait à l'encourager à avoir un petit ami tout en lui posant ses questions.

Mais peut-être qu'elle devenait trop soupçonneuse ? Peut-être que Ran n'avait pas d'autre intention que d'agir avec elle comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur ?

C'était gentil de sa part mais, pour des raisons évidentes, l'idée était loin de plaire à la chimiste. Certaines blessures commençaient tout juste à se cicatriser, elle ne tenait guère à ce qu'on verse du sel dessus, même si c'était par inadvertance.

« Cela ne me déplairait pas que nous fassions un peu plus connaissance, mais je préférerais…que Edogawa nous accompagne. Après tout ses cabines ont l'air assez spacieuses pour trois personnes. »

Avec Conan à leurs côtés, la lycéenne éviterait d'aborder certains sujets gênants, et avec Ran à leurs côtés, la chimiste avait peu de chance de se montrer trop complaisante avec Shinichi et certaines idées fantasques qu'il suscitait chez elle. Haibara pouvait rêver, à condition de ne pas pouvoir oublier que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Si l'espoir était à sa place au fond de la boite de Pandore, c'était parce qu'il était bien le pire de tout les maux.

Contrairement à Ran, Shiho ne pouvait guère se payer le luxe d'interpréter de manière trop romantique les gestes ambigus de son cobaye préféré. Un cobaye dont elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre la logique.

« Si c'est ce dont tu as vraiment envie, alors allons-y ensemble, tout les trois. »

Agrippant doucement la main que la lycéenne lui tendait, la métisse se leva doucement du banc avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune femme.

Tandis qu'il regardait Ran et Haibara s'éloigner en lui tournant le dos, le détective leva doucement les yeux vers la grande roue, sans détacher tout à fait son regard de ses deux amies.

Ran, la principale raison pour laquelle il voulait récupérer son ancienne vie, la femme qui ne serait peut-être plus jamais accessible pour lui, à moins de faire remonter les aiguilles du temps en arrière.

Haibara, la principale raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas regretter d'être parti à la poursuite de Vodka ce soir là, celle qui aurait pu justifier à elle seule sa nouvelle vie, la femme qui ne lui était pas accessible pour le moment, à moins de faire avancer les aiguilles du temps dans l'autre sens, jusqu'à ce que cet horloge indique dix de plus à son compteur.

Deux femmes qui avaient autant besoin de lui l'une que l'autre ? Ce n'était pas si certain.

Il ne pouvait pas remettre en cause le fait que Ran était amoureuse de lui. Mais est ce qu'Haibara était également amoureuse de lui ? D'un côté, il y avait des moments où les suggestions de sa mère ne lui paraissaient pas si ridicules que cela, des moments comme celui qu'il venait de vivre. D'un autre côté, il n'avait trouvé aucune preuve déterminante pour confirmer les soupçons de Yukiko Kudo, et la suspecte n'était jamais passé aux aveux, même de manière indirecte.

Après tout, qu'Haibara s'intéresse à lui, c'était on ne peux plus normal. Leur destins étaient liés l'un à l'autre pour le moment, et ce qui pouvait affecter la vie de l'un, affectait nécessairement en retour la vie de l'autre. Qu'elle ressente de l'affection pour lui, c'était on ne peut plus normal également après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Mais qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui par contre… Avec ce qu'elle avait vécue au cours de son ancienne comme de sa nouvelle vie, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle prenne le risque de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. L'amitié pouvait donner naissance à l'amour, mais c'était une possibilité, pas une nécessité.

Conan eût un sourire amusé.

La certitude appartenait bien au passé, l'incertitude à l'avenir, les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie s'étaient bel et bien partagées le domaine du temps, le plaçant lui, sur la frontière de l'instant présent.

Et de ces deux routes, laquelle allait-il emprunter en tournant le dos à l'autre, et à celle qui voulait la parcourir avec lui ? Un choix des plus difficile, quel que soit l'alternative qui l'emportait, il était certain de regretter d'avoir négligé l'autre.

C'était tout de même un spectacle surréaliste qui se déroulait devant lui. Une métaphore se superposait à une autre. Son passé et son futur se tenaient par la main face à une roue qui ressemblait à celle du temps.

Même si on était censé abandonner l'un pour avoir l'autre, même si chacun d 'eux était censé l'entraîner dans une direction opposé, le passé et le futur finissaient en réalité par se rejoindre pour ne plus faire qu'un. Et ce cercle qu'ils étaient censés former, il s'agissait de sa vie.

Secouant la tête pour évacuer ces pensées aussi étranges que stupides, Conan se leva à son tour du banc pour aller rejoindre les deux femmes qui s'étaient tournées vers lui avec un regard impatient.

C'était idiot. Pourquoi regarder sa propre vie comme un dilemme ? Même en admettant que la chimiste soit amoureuse de lui, cela ne signifiait pas que ses propres sentiments devaient être réciproques.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait _quelque chose_ pour Haibara, ou plutôt ce qui se dissimulait derrière le visage de cette fillette taciturne. Une émotion étrange et indéfinissable, cela ressemblait plutôt à de la fascination qu'à de l'amour, mais c'était en même temps une forme d'affection. Et, qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était aussi une forme d'attraction.

Un sentiment adapté à celle qui le suscitait puisqu'il ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie précise, mais se situait à l'intersection de plusieurs d'entre elles.

Un sentiment vague et impalpable, par rapport à ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ran, mais un sentiment qui commençait de plus en plus à se transformer en obsession.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te préoccupe tant, Kudo ? »

Le temps qu'il les rejoigne, Ran s'était éloigné pour aller acheter trois billets, ce qui accordait à Shiho Miyano et Shinichi Kudo quelques minutes où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes l'une n face de l'autre.

« Je repensait juste à ce que tu me disait tout à l'heure. Si jamais il n'y avait pas d'antidote, et si jamais quelqu'un me proposait de remonter le temps pour faire exactement les mêmes choix que ceux qui m'ont entraînés jusque là, est ce que j'accepterais ? Est-ce que j'accepterais vraiment ma nouvelle vie, ou est ce que je continuerais d'éprouver du regret à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps pour changer les choses ? »

Détournant les yeux de ceux du détective pour les lever vers la roue qui les surplombait, la chimiste demeura silencieuse une bonne minute avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et en regardant au fond de toi, tu as fini par trouver la réponse à cette question ? »

« Oui, je sait que j'accepterai, même s'il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Non, je veux dire… Je sais que je le désirerai, que je désirerai que tu sois en vie. Et que je le désirerai du fond du cœur. »

Se tournant vers le détective, la métisse l'observa d'un air décontenancée, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à un sourire qui lui semblait sincère.

« Mais même si je ne regretterai jamais le passé, j'espère…qu'il finira par rejoindre le futur un jour. »

Haibara poussa un soupir en posant de nouveau son regard sur la roue.

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois comprendre tes propos, Kudo. On ne prête rien à la vie, on peut juste lui acheter quelque chose, et la fraude n'est pas autorisée. Il y a une différence entre accepter de sacrifier quelque chose, parce qu'on estime que cela en vaut la peine, et renoncer à quelque chose, mais uniquement parce qu'on sait qu'on y renonce juste temporairement. La première manière de voir est réaliste et mature, la seconde est naïve et immature. C'est celle d'un gamin qui voudrait tout avoir et rien donner en retour. »

La chimiste tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du détective s'entremêler aux siens de nouveau.

« Si j'ai bien compris l'éternel retour, cela consiste à admettre que certaine choses sont inséparables dans la vie et que l'on ne peut pas désirer l'une sans désirer également l'autre, non ? »

Se tournant timidement vers son compagnon, la métisse remarqua le regard en coin qu'il adressait à Ran tout en lui murmurant ces mots…et en serrant sa main un peu plus forte dans la sienne. Et lorsque Conan se tourna de nouveau vers sa camarde, ce fût pour constater que ses émotions lui étaient inaccessibles de nouveau, non pas parce qu'elle les lui dissimulait, mais parce que les émotions qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux demeuraient indéfinissables.

« L'éternel retour est une idée difficile à accepter, mais c'est juste une métaphore et une croyance. Ne va pas croire que cela reflète la logique de la vie, si elle a seulement une logique. Peut-être que toi et moi finirons par tout perdre, y compris ce que nous avons gagné en échange de ce que nous avons déjà perdu. Peut-être que nos souffrances finiront par être simplement vaines et absurdes, plutôt qu'une condition sine qua non du bonheur… »

Haibara avait croisé les bras, pour mettre sa main hors de portée de la sienne après l'en avoir extirpé.

« C'est juste une croyance, oui. Mais j'aimerais vraiment croire que c'est la vérité, et faire en sorte qu'elle devienne la vérité. Et toi, est ce que tu aurais envie d'essayer ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la métisse, précédant la réponse à la question de Shinichi.

« J'ai envie d'y croire aussi, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'y croire. Et même si Ran aurait la force d'y croire, je ne sait pas si, elle, aurait envie d'essayer. »

Conan n'eût guère le temps de répondre puisque Ran venait de revenir, et les empoignait à présent, chacun par une main, pour les entraîner vers les cabines qui défilaient quelques mètres plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout les trois installés, Ran s'interposait de nouveau entre les deux enfants. Mais Shinichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour l'instant, ils étaient réunis tout les trois. Un instant qui se prolongerait de longues minutes, des minutes qui sembleraient durer une éternité, des minutes qui pourraient peut-être se prolonger jusqu'à former toute une vie.

S'il avait pu exprimer ses pensées tout haut devant la chimiste, cette dernière aurait sans doute eu un sourire amusé. Et elle aurait sans doute hésité à lui dire que, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais lu Nietzsche, il avait remarquablement bien compris l'un des concepts les plus difficiles de son œuvre.

Celui qui avait compris l'éternel retour, avait renoncé à la nostalgie suscitée par le passé et aux espoirs qu'il plaçait dans l'avenir. Il avait renoncé à cela par amour, l'amour de l'éternité, l'amour qui voulait entraîner dans l'éternité tout ce qu'il aimait.

_Note de l'auteur : Ce one-shot devait être plus long à l'origine, mais comme il était déjà d'une taille démesuré, j'ai eu un accès de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ma malheureuse traductrice, et j'ai préféré le couper en deux thème séparés. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré son étrangeté._


End file.
